


Nude Pics Please!

by LauraSFox



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraSFox/pseuds/LauraSFox
Summary: Mo Guan Shan feels a little curious ... and everyone knows what people say about what curiosity did to the cat.





	1. A date, what date?

Mo Guan Shan was not some kind of idiot. Nope, he wasn't. So why was this idiot, He Tian, treating him like one? Alright, he got his ass beaten and handed to him, but it was not like that meant He Tian had any right to push him around like that.

Why was he allowing that to begin with? Wasn't he some kind of a badass? At least, he used to. Well, not anymore. Because he was busy playing house with that idiot, cooking and cleaning and ...

His hand hovered his phone. That thing had to be handled with gloves and dumped into a river. But it wasn't like he could afford a new phone, just like that. After all, everything he had to do was wipe out that picture from existence.

That asshole! Sending him a picture of his dick out of the blue like that! Mo Guan Shan could still feel the tip of his ears getting hot only remembering whatever he could from that short glance he had landed on that pic, before almost smashing his phone against the wall.

Frankly, he was happy the phone was still intact. Really, he had no money to spare on a new one, and it was just childish to be scared over a picture.

Scared? He grimaced. Over a picture? He grabbed his phone, determined to just delete that stupid pic.

Yet, instead, he remained with his phone in his hand, his thumb hesitating. Alright, it was not like there was anyone around. And ... well, he was curious.

He sat on the bed and drew a long breath. Come on, it was nothing! He had seen plenty of naked guys. And he had his own dick. It was not like He Tian could be that different. He decided to open the pic, look at it, find something to laugh at, and then delete it.

He was not a coward. He Tian was just taking advantage. What a dishonorable asshole! But Mo Guan Shan was not one to deny when he was on the losing side. Things were going to change. They had to. He was not going to be a loser all his life. He wasn't a loser to begin with.

He Tian had to have a shriveled dick. Maybe he had a small dick and he was just over confident. Mo Guan Shan was so going to make fun of him the next time he was going to see him.

Yeah, this was only about revenge. There was a bit of satisfaction in opening the pic and looking at it now. But his self assured smile died on his lips when he looked at the picture.

He Tian's dick wasn't small, and it wasn't shriveled. Moa Guan Shan could feel his teeth grinding. Alright, they were in the final year of high school and that meant that they were almost men, no longer boys.

But what he saw in that picture was putting him to shame. It wasn't that He Tian's dick was that different. But it was longer, thicker, and ... half hard? What the hell!

He had a mind to throw his cellphone again. However, this time, he decided against it. Albeit reluctantly, he stole another glance at the pic. Then another.

Was it just him or was it getting hot in the room all of a sudden? It wasn't like he had ever stared at another guy's dick for such a long time. Porn didn't matter. There, he was too busy focusing on the chick to pay any attention to the dude's dick pounding into her.

Why had He Tian been half hard when he had taken that pic? Was there any explanation? Maybe he was about to jerk off or something. Mo Guan Shan adjusted his position. Why was he thinking about He Tian jerking off? 

It was funny how sometimes he could remember some useless detail, with so much clarity that his head hurt. And, right now, he had a flash of He Tian's slender long fingers. The way he held his cigarette ... There was something detached about the guy's mannerisms. It was like he never, never, never, gave a fuck.

Mo Guan Shan would give a nut to be that cool. Not that he would admit it in a thousand years. And the thing was that guy was that cool, without making an effort. He Tian would laugh his ass off if he knew right now Mo Guan Shan was staring at his dick.

Probably He Tian had had like who knew how many girlfriends. He was the most popular in his class, and girls from other classes were crazy for him, too. Yet, Mo Guan Shan could not remember one single time seeing the guy with a girl. Seeing how much time he needed to spend with the asshole, he must have noticed something by now.

It was not like He Tian wasn't into women, right? Come on, the guy was like a local idol. But, again, there was all that teasing and ... Mo Guan Shan didn't want to think about He Tian's love life right now. With a sigh, he threw himself on the bed.

Great, now he had the image of the guy's dick imprinted on his brain cells.

***

"So," He Tian pushed onto his shoulder, invading his personal space like it wasn't even there.

"So?" Mo Guan Shan tried to shrug the other off, but to no avail. 

"Did you look at it?"

He knew what the guy meant, but he played it cool. 

"I have no idea what shit you're talking about."

"Ugh, you really have a dirty mouth, Momo," He Tian teased.

He hated when the guy's voice turned low like that when speaking his name. No, not his name, that damn stupid nickname that he would not agree with in eons.

"I might have to teach you a lesson," the brunet added, as he brushed by him, heading for his class.

"In your dreams," Mo Guan Shan murmured behind him.

"After school, you're with me," He Tian threw over his shoulder.

"I have plans," he shouted at the guy's turned back.

"Really?" He Tian turned his head slightly, shooting a death glare at him.

The same glare saying that Mo Guan Shan didn't want to mess with the guy. He looked away. He Tian was gone, but that didn't mean Mo Guan Shan didn't know he had to meet up with the guy after hours.

The day in school dragged and dragged. He was still lost in thought when He Tian came to his class to take him along.

"I'm coming," he muttered under his breath when he noticed the guy standing in the door.

"It would be nice to hear you say that with a little bit more confidence," the brunet chuckled when Mo Guan Shan finally reached him.

"You know what, He Tian?" He stopped in front of the other, wishing for the umpteenth time to be taller. "You should meet up with some nice girls after hours. People seeing us like this, all the time ... they might start talking."

"Hm, about what?" He Tian fell in line with him.

"You know," Mo Guan Shan tried to shrug it off. "Two dudes spending all their free time together. That definitely is not right."

"Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are always together."

"Yeah, and people talk," Mo Guan Shan looked away, feeling his face turning red.

"About what?" He Tian inquired immediately, watching him like a hawk, like he was waiting for Mo Guan Shan to make the wrong move or say something stupid.

"About ... you know. They're not into girls. That they are into ... each other."

"And?" He Tian shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Well, I suppose they do," the redhead tried to find quickly a reason.

"Have you ever watched those two? It's like there's nothing else in the universe but the two of them. I doubt they mind whatever gossip you might have heard."

"Even so, if it's not true and people would start talking ... that would be bad for the reputation of those involved," Mo Guan Shan continued.

"Are you that close-minded, then?" He Tian pushed his hands into his pockets and watched him with half hooded eyes.

"Geez," Mo Guan Shan rolled his eyes. "Are you really okay with people saying that you're gay?"

He Tian smiled, but his eyes remained cold.

"I think you've diverted this conversation long enough. Give me your phone."

"Hm, what?" Mo Guan Shan's eyes grew wide.

It was way too easy for He Tian to push him against the wall, and quickly fish his phone out of the pocket.

"Hey, give it back, asshole!"

He Tian used one hand to hold him at a distance, gluing his back against the wall, while he shuffled quickly through his phone. Ah, damn it, how did the asshole know his password? He struggled, trying to escape the guy's rough hold, but to no avail. Also, he had to keep it down, if he didn't want attention from some teacher or classmates, although the room was now deserted.

"Ah, there it is," He Tian said with satisfaction, and, just like that, he handed Mo Guan Shan his phone back.

He was definitely mortified when he took the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"I forgot about it," he mumbled. "I should have deleted that dirty pic the moment you sent it."

"What are you talking about?" He Tian played the innocent. "I was just checking to see if you have my home number, too."

Mo Guan Shan could feel a large knot forming at the base of his throat.

"Like you wouldn't know that," he glared at the guy.

"Oh, you were talking about that pic," He Tian chuckled and hooked one arm over the other's shoulders. "Would you like to see more, then?"

"Like hell I do," Mo Guan Shan protested and tried to shake off the guy.

He Tian just pulled him closer.

"What do you want with me this early? And really, you could eat take out once in a while. It won't kill you."

"Actually, I'm taking you somewhere we can eat."

The redhead watched the other, feeling very much suspicious over this sudden act of so called kindness. So he had to ask.

"Why?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"That's exactly the point," He Tian retorted. "Come on, pull back those claws. No one's gonna jump you. At least, not while we're eating," the guy added with a smug grin.

Mo Guan Shan just shook his head. The idiot was working some angle. For now, he just had to tag along and see what was going to happen.

***

The meal had been incredibly pleasant. It was not the fast food joint type of place Mo Guan Shan was familiar with, but it wasn't fancy enough to make him feel bad. Plus, He Tian had kept his mouth shut all the time, which was a blessing in itself.

He murmured words of thanks after He Tian paid and they stood up to leave.

"What do you know?" The brunet teased. "You are not that unfamiliar with polite words, after all."

"Fuck you," Mo Guan Shan snapped back. 

There was something in He Tian's eyes today that he could not remember seeing before. It was making him feel strange. And hot all over, like he was going down with a fever or something. Maybe he was falling ill after all.

"We'll see about that later," He Tian replied and again he lay an arm casually over the other's shoulders.

"Thanks for the meal, but if you're already full, what do you need me for? I hope you're not still hungry."

"Nope. Now we'll go see a movie," the brunet said cheerfully.

He didn't like that smile. He Tian's eyes were growing small, to the point that they turned into thin slits, while he still pretended to be happy for some reason.

"What movie?" He questioned.

"We'll see once we get there," the other responded, with a small shrug.

***

The movie was quite fun, Mo Guan Shan thought. It was the latest blockbuster and he hadn't seen it. He usually had to wait for the pirated version to come up, and so far held no hope that he was going to see it. And at a nice movie theater, on top of everything. 

"You sure you don't want some?" He Tian whispered to him as he pushed his soda can towards him.

He had refused to be treated to drinks, too, seeing that he was already invited and didn't have to pay for the ticket. But now, for some reason, his throat was parched. He was about to refuse, but the action on the screen captured his attention and he just took the offered can and sipped through the straw. When he handed it back, He Tian's fingers brushed over his.

Suddenly, the movie no longer seemed that interesting. The lingering warmth of He Tian's fingers was making him a bit lightheaded. He licked his lips, the sweet taste of the fizzy drink still there, as well. And then, it struck him. He had drunken from the same can as He Tian. His lips had been where the guy's mouth ...

Argh, he wanted nothing but to be somewhere else now. He was overly conscious. It was like he could feel the guy shifting in his chair, even if very lightly. No, he needed to focus on the screen. The movie was too good to lose over something stupid like that.

It felt like it took long minutes for his heart to slow down its beating. In the end, he managed to enjoy himself.

***

"Thanks for the movie," he spoke once they were out of the theater.

He Tian showed no sign he wanted to part ways, and that was pretty strange. 

"I have now some work to do ..." he started.

"Now let's head back to my place," He Tian interrupted him.

Alright, after a generous meal and the latest blockbuster, he supposed the brunet now wanted him to clean his entire apartment or something. In a way, now he had been paid, so there was no reason to be salty about it.

"Okay," he agreed, wondering why was He Tian still holding him tightly like they were best friends.

The guy had a habit of being touchy-feely, but right now, the way he held one arm over Mo Guan Shan's shoulders didn't feel like teasing. It was, actually, comforting. 

They walked to He Tian's home in companionable silence.

***

"So, what do you need me to do?" He asked the moment they were inside.

The house looked spotless, but who knew what the guy wanted? Maybe he had left a mess in the shower or something.

"Sit," He Tian gestured for the sofa, and Mo Guan Shan obeyed.

The guy plopped next to him.

"Why did you keep the picture?" The brunet asked.

"What picture?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck! So the guy was going to beat the crap out of him because he dared to stare at that stupid pic! How did the situation become so fucked up? No, no, he needed to be cool.

"I have no idea what ..."

"My dick pic," He Tian half turned to watch him. "Why did you keep it?"

"It wasn't like that," he protested. "I just forgot about it."

He Tian shook his head, throwing him one of those strange looks he had kept throwing today in Mo Guan Shan's direction.

"Come on, Momo, I know you looked. You stared at it, didn't you?"

"I didn't! Who would want to see your pencil prick?"

He Tian laughed and casually placed one hand on Mo Guan Shan's thigh.

"Then I suppose yours is really huge, then," he teased. "Come on, let's compare."

"What the fuck, dude? Are you finally losing it?" The redhead jumped off the couch like he had been burned.

He Tian came after him. Mo Guan Shan wondered if he could make it for the door with that beast after him.

"Come on, Momo, I showed you mine. Now you have to show me yours."

"I didn't ask you to show it to me, idiot," he hissed.

Oh, great. Now the guy was having him pinned against the door. 

"I'll let you go, on one condition," He Tian smirked, as he placed his palms over the other's head. "Tell me exactly why you kept the pic."

"I told you," the redhead looked away.

"I can tell you're lying. You're blushing like a school girl right now. Just admit it. Did you jerk off to it?"

"No, what the fuck, idiot?" Mo Guan Shan looked up.

There must have been something in his eyes because He Tian's smile died a little.

"Oh, I see."

He took a deep breath as the brunet moved away. 

"You can go," the guy said, his back turned now.

Mo Guan Shan almost ripped the knob from the door as he stormed out of He Tian's home.


	2. Blue Is So Not My Favorite Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian is pissed. Mo Guan Shan just needs to do something about it.

His head was hurting. He didn't want to think about it. He Tian had looked upset when he had left. And all day, in school, he had been an asshole. And by that, Mo Guan Shan meant He Tian totally ignoring him, and acting up towards anyone who tried talking to him. He had even brushed off his female fanclub. And that He Tian never did. But it wasn't Mo Guan Shan's fault, was it? Just when the guy was starting to act more like a human being. 

He fiddled with his phone. No new messages. No 'bring me an umbrella', 'you're cooking tonight', or 'my socks won't wash themselves'. The phone looked as good as dead.

Which was good. It was a good thing. But it was making Mo Guan Shan feel restless. Maybe that was it. One joke taken too far and the guy was off his back.

Wait, why was He Tian so upset anyway? What did he expect? For Mo Guan Shan to say something stupid, like that he had jerked off to that pic? What kind of moronic nonsense was that, anyway? It wasn't like either of them was gay!

It struck him like lightning. What if ... no, it could not be. The guy was a god among the female population at school. And he was constantly flirting with girls. It was impossible. And, even if, assuming the absurdity that the guy was into dudes, why was he getting all bothered over someone like Mo Guan Shan who wasn't, definitely wasn't, into other guys?

He looked at his phone again. Never before had he initiated a conversation. He barely answered. But now, his fingers were itching, and his palms were sweating over that ... thing. He had no idea why, but he quickly tapped a short message.

‘Do you need me tomorrow?’

He waited. The clock on the wall was breaking the silence at an unnerving pace. Alright, so the idiot was upset. Should he send another message? To laugh it off? To finish that annoying silence, he was willing to do even things that were not in his comfort zone.

The phone alert almost made him jump.

‘No.’

It took the idiot three minutes just to type that?! What the fuck?! 

‘The movie was fun the other day.’

Alright, he should not have hit send to that. It was moronic, to say the least. He sounded like an old man.

‘Are you bored?’ The reply came fast now.

‘Not really.’

‘Do you want me to entertain you, then?’

‘What do you mean?’

At least, he had gotten the annoying beast to talk.

‘Sending you pics.’

Mo Guan Shan felt his fingers freezing. He Tian was not going to drop this, was he? But maybe it was a chance to clear the skies a little. 

Scenario number one: shrug it off, say you don't care about any pics. Probable outcome: the idiot was going to pout again.

Scenario number two: play along. Let him send you stupid dirty pics of his dick. Probable outcome: he was not going to see the end of it when He Tian was going to tease him over it.

So, in the end, it was all about who was going to win and who was going to lose. He Tian was a lucky mofo. Because Mo Guan Shan was too used to losing to care about this shit. With a sigh, he typed again.

‘Alright. Hit me.’

Radio silence. Now he was getting nervous again. He could not understand, for the love of all that was holy, what this idiot wanted. Whatever, he tried. 

When he looked at the phone, his breath hitched in his chest. Now that was a selfie Mo Guan Shan was sure all the girls on a 50-mile radius would have killed for. 

He Tian had his shirt rolled up, exposing his washboard abs. One of his hands rested just above the hem of his pants, the pinky finger barely touching the waistband. Mo Guan Shan gulped. He needed that hand to do something ...

He almost dropped the phone when there was another message.

‘Should I continue?’

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and began pacing the room. Alright, this was not for him. This was for He Tian, so he could spare everyone the nasty attitude he had had today in school. 

‘Yes.’

It was a neutral reply. Not enthusiastic, not mocking, not anything. He hoped it was okay.

Again, He Tian took a little while until he sent the next pic. This time, he lay on the sofa, his pants dropped right under his ass, but his hand was covering his sex. Mo Guan Shan cursed under his breath. The line of He Tian's ass, even if not very clear against the dark sofa, was ... 

Enticing. Yes, that was the word. He Tian was not a girl, gods forbid anyone dared comparing him to one, and he really had nothing of a girl in him, but his body was ... sexy. He knew the guy was working out regularly and he was good at sports, too, but the way the pic had been taken ... it was teasing, and in a good sense.

Was he going to continue this? The truth was he wanted to. But he had to be careful, because the guy was going to thrash him really bad if he was wrong about this. Whatever, he needed to have some balls once in a while.

‘More.’ He typed.

‘Tell me what you would like to see.’ The reply came after a little while.

Now he felt nervous. He was wiping his palms over his pants, as he left the phone on the table and began pacing the room. 

‘Whatever you want.’ He eventually wrote.

‘Really? Are you sure?’

He could feel the teasing through the cold pixels shaping the words. But now it was no time to back down. He had already went this far.

The next pic was a close up. It took him a bit to focus and understand what he was looking at. It was no mistake. The idiot had taken a pic of the tip of his dick, and it was so swollen and leaking precum that it was no mistake that the guy was aroused. 

Mo Guan Shan sat on the bed, and got up quickly to adjust himself. Fuck, it was contagious or something because now he was getting hard, too. What was he to do now? He remembered about the short vision of He Tian's long fingers wrapped around his shaft. 

There was no way for the guy to be able to tell. Even if he was going to tease, Mo Guan Shan was just going to deny it. And this was a one-time thing, and they were going to go back to the way things were. There was nothing to it. And no, He Tian was not going to know. 

He almost forgot that he needed to reply something. And this is where he decided to grow bolder.

‘Stroke it.’

‘Do you want to see me jerking off?’

‘You're hard. I bet you're watching some nasty porn.’

‘Actually no.’

He hesitated. What was that supposed to mean? Maybe He Tian was one of those guys interested in showing off, and getting his rocks off when he was looked at. What was the term? An exhibitionist! Maybe when he was going to hit 60 years old, he was going to scare young girls by getting dressed in nothing but a raincoat, while completely naked underneath, and flashing his shriveled dick in front of them.

Brrr, he didn't want to think about that. He Tian had the body of an ancient god and all the smugness of his young age and his position in the world. And that entire package was making him extremely sexy.

Maybe there were people like that. Who were too sexy to be liked only by those of the opposite sex. Maybe He Tian was like those people, and it was only natural for Mo Guan Shan to feel like this, while staring at the guy's naked body.

‘Take off all your clothes.’ He typed quickly, before he had a chance to change his mind.

He was rewarded with a pic showing He Tian standing up, completely naked. Despite his unpleasant personality, his body was flawless. Mo Guan Shan stared at the screen, and he didn't even noticed when his free hand simply pushed by the waistband of his pants to fondle the hard on he was now sporting.

The guy was slightly turned, showing off an impeccable physique. His pecs were just a bit flexed, and Mo Guan Shan wondered briefly how it would feel to touch them, to let his hands take their shape and feel the heat beneath, pounding into his own blood. Maybe brush his thumbs over the hardened nipples...

He groaned, and he began pumping his cock. He was definitely not gay, but this guy was too good to be true.

He didn't need to send a reply now. The next pic showed the guy stroking his cock, as demanded. He was doing the same thing, rubbing his own dick as fast as he could. Maybe he could put in another request? It was just a joke, after all. And it wasn’t like He Tian could not call it quits, if he wanted to.

‘Show me your ass.’

Alright, maybe he went too far. But there was no way to take it back, now was it? He waited and waited, desperately jerking off, while flicking through the pictures sent so far. When the next pic came, he almost fell off the sofa.

He Tian had needed to go to the bathroom mirror for this. And what a nice view from behind Mo Guan Shan was regaled with! Damn, the guy had a really fine ass. Shapely and firm, small and perky. It wasn't like a girl's butt, but it made Mo Guan Shan want nothing less but to squeeze the round mounds which surely fit in his hands, and parted them to see what was between them.

What the fuck? His brain stopped, hitting the brakes so hard now that he could feel his teeth grinding, too. Alright, alright, he needed to get a hold of himself.

‘Dude, I was just joking.’ He sent the text and waited.

‘I bet you're drooling over the screen.’ He Tian replied.

‘Go suck a dick, idiot.’

‘Do you offer yours?’

‘Fuck you.’

‘Sweet. No more pics for you, then.’

Mo Guan Shan now wanted to throw his phone, but in frustration. He shouldn't have said that. He should have asked the guy to continue, to show him more ... What the fuck was going on with him? He threw himself on the bed, burying his head into his pillow. He groaned and groaned, almost missing another incoming text.

‘Tomorrow after school. My place.’

Ah, well, at least the asshole was no longer upset. But he was not the one having to go to bed with a nasty pair of blue balls.


	3. Who's Going to Do the Dishes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a problem with these two. Like who's going to do the dishes?

Why was so damn hard to focus on what the teacher was saying? And it was important. The least he could do for his mom was to finish high school. He would not live it down if she was to look at him with disappointment in her warm eyes.

It was all He Tian's fault. The fucker had left him high and dry. Not like he could admit it in a thousand years. He could have just jerked off to some porn after that, but for some strange reason, nothing but nude pics from the tall sexy idiot could have quenched his thirst.

At last, school was out. He hurried towards the exit, with anticipation and dread. How was he going to face the guy now? It was like He Tian had a sixth sense and knew when Mo Guan Shan was lying. It was so damn annoying to have someone like that watching over his shoulder all the time.

He had no idea he was pacing to and fro until he almost bumped into one of his classmates.

"Watch it, man," the guy mumbled.

He didn't pay his classmate any mind. His eyes were darting around, looking for He Tian.

"If you're looking for He Tian, he left early. My girlfriend told me. She's in the same class with him," the guy spoke again.

Now Mo Guan Shan paid him the necessary attention. The guy was smiling like an idiot. Probably he wanted to brag he had a girlfriend. The redhead couldn't care less.

"Really? Why? Was he sick or something?"

The guy shrugged.

"Have no idea. Sorry, but I gotta hurry. I have to meet my girlfriend."

Mo Guan Shan shot the guy such a dirty glare that the idiot scurried off, without looking back. Now, what was he to do? At least, he could feel a bit relieved. Could being the operative word, because he didn't feel that. Well, he had time to spare. But what was he to do? He had time, but no money. Going to the movies with He Tian two days before had been nice.

He was about to head home, after all, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

‘What's taking you so long?’ The text read.

‘Come home now. I'm waiting.’

Now that sounded pretty annoying. And he had been happy to be left off the hook for a change. No, not happy. Relieved. No, not that either. Actually, He Tian's texts had put a spring in his step, something that the earlier news hadn't managed to do.

***

The door was open, and that was a bit odd. He carefully locked it behind him. Maybe He Tian had nothing against strangers walking on him like that, but Mo Guan Shan could live without that kind of excitement.

Maybe he was too cautious. Maybe he wasn't able to let go lately. What was he going to do after high school? There was a sensation of dread growing inside him. For now, he still felt safe. But that safety blanket was wearing thin. 

The sound of the shower running let him know where He Tian was. With a sigh, he headed for the kitchen and began checking the fridge. As expected, the idiot hadn't thought about filling up the refrigerator with food. He saw some dirty dishes in the sink and decided to start there. Most probably, he needed to go to the store for supplies. But he needed some money for that.

"Hey."

He turned so fast his neck almost snapped. Why was the idiot walking so quietly? Was he trying to scare him? His eyes set on the guy and the plate he was washing slipped from his hands, smashing into pieces on the hard floor.

The idiot was completely naked, the steam from the shower still on his skin. Mo Guan Shan could feel a knot in his stomach and one in his throat, forbidding him to speak. And He Tian was smiling, knowing, the self-assured asshole, how he looked. 

Droplets of water still clung to his hair. The redhead's eyes followed one of them as it slid down on perfect pecs. Mo Guan Shan was pretty certain the best course of action was to shrug it off and return to the mundane task he was involved in, but his feet were stuck and his breath was hitched in his chest and he couldn’t, just couldn't move.

He Tian made a move to walk towards him. The redhead woke up from his trance.

"Don't," he said shortly, pointing at the broken pieces on the floor. "I'll clean up."

"Really, Momo," the idiot teased. "And I was about to walk on broken glass for you."

"You almost make me want to let you. I bet you'd cry like a baby if you broke a nail," Mo Guan Shan sneered, finally finding the strength to laugh it off.

"You kind of forget who can beat your ass any time," He Tian smiled, and this time it was that feral grin that Mo Guan Shan knew too well.

"Yeah, yeah," he took the broom and began wiping the floor. "You're not paying me enough for this shit."

"I'm not paying you anything."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," his reply was loaded with sarcasm. "At least, stop walking around all naked."

"I thought you were into seeing me naked," the sexy beast smiled sweetly now.

Oh, no, Mo Guan Shan was not going to fall for this kind of shit. That wasn't sweetness in the taller boy's smile. It was poison and he knew better to stay away from it. That was just He Tian trying to egg him on for who knew what purpose.

"And how did you come to this outlandish conclusion?" He finished cleaning and now wanted to return to the sink and end up quickly with the dishes, too.

"I had no idea you knew words like outlandish," the guy simply sat himself at the table, without bothering to put on some clothes.

"There are many things you don't know about me," he said back. 

"So it would seem," the other said, while stretching and showing off his naked body.

Mo Guan Shan swore inwardly. What was wrong with him that he could not take his eyes off He Tian these days? It was like he had woken up one day to find that the guy was a big part of his life, and on top of it all, now an object of ... Argh, he needed to finish quickly and get out.

He began washing the dishes again. 

"Aren't you going to dress up? You might catch a cold."

"Awww, I had no idea you cared, Momo."

"I don't, idiot. It's just that I need to start cooking and you're too distracting. By the way, I need money to buy the ingredients."

"Am I too distracting?" 

He could feel the brunet moving behind him, but when he was caught between the sink and solid mass of warmth, he could do nothing about it. He Tian was gripping the edge of the sink with both hands, and he wasn't even touching Mo Guan Shan. But he could feel the guy, his overpowering presence, and his knees felt like melting butter, and all he wanted was to breathe.

"Stop fooling around, asshole!" He tried to push the other back to no avail. 

"I should be the one saying that," He Tian whispered into his ear, leaving goosebumps everywhere.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" The redhead tried to escape the guy's grip, but all he could do was push against the wall the bastard was. It was annoying how much stronger He Tian could be. And Mo Guan Shan knew well he was not a softie, either.

He Tian bit hard on his ear, making him yelp. Oh, yes, this was the asshole Mo Guan Shan had to go against. He could not stand the bastard when he was teasing and saying words he didn't mean. But this, this was all He Tian, with his teeth and feral instincts and everything.

He was about to say something scathing when hot lips clamped on his ear and licked the bite. That ... was something he was really not prepared for. He gasped and tried again to push the other back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He whispered, without even knowing why he was no longer speaking out loud, either.

"I think you know too well, teaser," He Tian whispered between small playful licks.

"I'm the teaser?" Mo Guan Shan said through his teeth.

"You left me hanging yesterday," He Tian replied. "You're the teaser."

Mo Guan Shan laughed, but he could tell he was nervous by the way he sounded.

"Don't tell me you liked so much to be watched by me that you started jerking off," he mocked.

"No. I was about to ask for some nude pics, too, but you just chickened out."

"Who? Me? I'm no fucking coward!" He hissed, trying hard to ignore the maddening sensation spreading from his teased ear to his neck, to his entire skin, down to his fingertips.

"Yes, you are," He Tian said like he was trying to reassure the other of something, and not to insult him. "Come on, Momo, if you're no coward, why don't you show me yours?"

"Would that get you off my back?" He asked, shifting and trying to make enough room to breathe.

"Wrong choice of words," the idiot teased again.

"Come on, move it," Mo Guan Shan made an effort to recollect himself. "If you want so much to stare at another dude's cock, be it. For a second, though."

"That's all I ask," He Tian said in a voice that wanted to sound innocent.

No longer having on him the distracting tongue trying to fuck his brains through his ear worked wonders for his self-control. He took a deep breath and pushed down his pants. He Tian's dark eyes were unreadable as they traveled down to Mo Guan Shan's nether parts.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Alright, he wasn't hard, he wasn't hard, quick, he needed something sad to think about ... anything to ...

"Open your eyes, little chicken," He Tian joked. "You still look like a coward to me."

When had the guy moved so fast? When he opened his eyes, the asshole was right in front of him, forcing his head back, so they could look into each other's eyes. He needed to make space between them, to do something to stop with that shitty awkward moment, but his mind was all blank, as he felt a hand grabbing his naked ass, while He Tian used his other to cup his cheek.

"Have you ever been with anyone, Momo?"

The guy's voice was no longer teasing. If anything, he now sounded serious.

"What kind of question is that?" He shot back, trying hard to frown and hide the blush he felt rising to his cheeks.

"Good answer," the brunet smirked.

He was about to protest when the guy simply covered his mouth with his. 

"Ngh," he tried to fight the kiss but opening his mouth to speak only made matters worse.

Because now the guy's tongue was in his mouth, pushing, stroking and licking, and Mo Guan Shan had a sudden sensation of weightlessness, like nothing really made sense at all, and He Tian kissing him was all that mattered.

He was again pushed against the sink, and he just let himself manhandled, because there was no trace of coherent thought in his brain, and he wasn't even sure if he could order his muscles to do anything.

"Fuck, you're tasty," He Tian broke the kiss for a second.

Mo Guan Shan delved into the shiny depths of the other boy's amethyst eyes. He wasn't afraid of drowning right now. The praise must have been a shot in the dark, but it reached its aim. 

"I'm not," he murmured, although he knew that all revolt was futile at this point.

"Then I must check again. I might have been mistaken the first time," He Tian smiled against his lips and this time bit playfully on the redhead's bottom lip.

The small pain was too much to endure without doing anything. So he decided that he could taste He Tian just the same and bit back, harsh and unforgiving, because now his cock was hard, and it was just trying to rub itself raw against the other.

He Tian pushed one leg between his, quickly making the redhead's pants drop to the floor. Mo Guan Shan had no idea when and how it happened, but he lifted one foot, then the other, to kick them away.

Now there was some pressure on his erection, and he could feel the other's hard on rubbing against his pelvic bone.

"Fuck, this is ..." he whispered.

"I know," He Tian smiled.

Mo Guan Shan was curious about something. And he wasn't even thinking about asking. Instead, he placed his hands firmly against He Tian's pecks. At first, the brunet growled in warning, thinking that his visitor slash personal maid was just trying to push him away. But his voice dropped to a low masculine moan when Mo Guan Shan's hands began to squeeze the hard muscles, and shy thumbs hesitantly brushed slowly over his pert nipples.

"Not fair," He Tian murmured. 

The brunet was past asking things nicely, too. Not that he ever asked anything nicely. Mo Guan Shan's t-shirt joined the pants on the floor. The redhead moaned softly when the guy began to feel his chest, too, curious and demanding.

"He Tian," he called, his breath growing ragged from stimulation.

"You have nice tits, Momo," He Tian murmured, enraptured with what he was doing.

"Shut up," Mo Guan Shan mumbled in turn. "Chicks have nice tits, not dudes."

"You're wrong," He Tian squeezed one of his nipples hard, making him yelp. "Fuck, I want to taste you all over, but there's no time."

He wanted so much to ask why, but his mouth was covered again by firm demanding lips, and it felt too good to waste precious time with 21 questions. He Tian's right hand slid down between them, brushing over Mo Guan Shan's abdomen in passing, leaving a shivering sensation in its wake.

He moaned into the kiss as deft fingers quickly found purchase in the hard flesh, and soon, his erection was pressing into something that was equally hard, but silky, and he realized, through the haze of the lust he was experiencing, a first, what the guy was doing.

Jerking off was fun. He had wondered, not long ago, how it would feel to be masturbated by another person. And this, this was more than just fun. He Tian was holding both of them together, connected in the most intimate point of their bodies, and his fingers were agile, all knowing, as they brushed over sensitive skin over and over again.

Now Mo Guan Shan needed no more persuasion. He was keeping his hands on the guy's shoulders on his own accord, and he was letting the other do whatever, because He Tian knew more, was more, and his lips were heaven, and his hands were divine, and Mo Guan Shan would have rather find a rock and hide underneath it until the end of time before admitting that this was so incredibly beautiful and it was happening with the sexiest guy in school, and he was lost, so lost ...

It took a moment to realize what He Tian was now doing with his other hand. When he felt pressure between his buttocks, he knew he needed to protest. But that meant stopping He Tian from jerking them off together and that he could not live with.

Sacrifices had to be made. He let the insistent fingers reach between his butt cheeks and press at the hidden spot. The hand on their dicks was growing faster, as the fingers at his backside were growing bolder.

He Tian was just teasing him. And he was thankful even for this sort of pity. But one finger finally reached what it had come there for and pushed inside.

It was only a little. It didn't hurt or anything. But it felt so strange and arousing, and it connected to his brain and the root of his dick that he could not hold it in anymore. The sensation was so overwhleming that, for a second, he wondered whether he was cumming, or forgetting how to breathe. 

He could feel warm liquid spilling over his belly. 

"Fuck, Momo," He Tian released his mouth and gave their united cocks a few more rubs.

Mo Guan Shan was breathing hard, his mind still fuzzy and his heart still on cloud number nine, as He Tian's fingers brushed over the now overly sensitive head. When the guy followed suit and came, too, he held him into his arms.

It was nothing, really, but right now, He Tian was showing a bit of vulnerability, as he rested his forehead against the redhead's shoulder. He was coming down, too, and the small shivers coursing through his body were not hard to miss. 

"Hey," Mo Guan Shan called softly.

He Tian finally straightened up. Mo Guan Shan was about to say something, just to check, to see if that mattered, if it was changing things ...

The smug grin on the guy's lips made him grind his teeth. Fuck, he had been such an idiot!

"Move," he said shortly, as he pushed against the guy's chest.

Of course the idiot didn't want to budge.

"Hey," the dark haired boy caught his cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

What was the idiot grinning like that?

"You had your fun, now let me go," Mo Guan Shan's eyes darted sideways.

"Are you sure?" He Tian's voice was wrapped in silk, but tough as iron.

"Yeah. This is what you wanted, right?"

"To hear what sounds you make when you come? Yeah."

"You fucker!" Mo Guan Shan now pushed the other away with all his might, making the taller boy stumble a little.

He Tian balled his fists, and Mo Guan Shan tensed. But just as quickly, the guy relaxed and began laughing.

Now that was humiliating. The redhead began collecting his clothes from the floor. He heard the sound of a lighter and the smell of tobacco hit his nostrils. When he shot a murderous look at He Tian, the idiot just shrugged and took a long drag from his cigarette.

He Tian was watching his guest through the curtain of smoke with something akin to curiosity in his dark eyes. But right now, Mo Guan Shan was not in the mood to satisfy that curiosity. Actually, he very much wanted to run home, hide under a blanket and wonder incessantly why the fuck had he come by getting jerked off by a dude, while having a finger in his ass.

"I'm going home," he said brisquely.

"And who's going to wash my dishes?" He Tian mocked.

"Do it yourself, Your Highness," Mo Guan Shan said through his teeth, and slammed the door behind him, for the sake of the argument.


	4. Wet, Wet, Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day ...

History lessons were usually dull, but this was getting beyond whatever Mo Guan Shan thought he could take. He had been in a funk ever since yesterday. His phone was inert, clearly not intent on letting him know of some message he might have missed.

And what was he expecting, anyway? He Tian was a guy. Just like him. They had jerked off together. Kind of. He Tian had jerked them together, that was the truth. And Mo Guan Shan had loved it, at that time. He had loved it so much that he had wanted nothing more than to lick the droplets of sweat off He Tian’s skin, to bask into his scent, and let himself rest after the deed was done.

But, as the saying went, it ain’t no rest for the wicked. Because the idiot had had to make things clear. Whatever had happened, it was nothing. It meant nothing. Just two guys, who weren’t even friends, to begin with, jerking off. 

He could feel his head on the brink of an explosion, or an implosion, he could not be certain. Why were things so complicated now? He hated the guy. He Tian had been breathing down his neck for years now, and the fucker showed no signs that he was going to get bored anytime soon.

Mo Guan Shan had gotten used to that. With the constant bickering they shared. With the not so veiled threats from He Tian, and his own pretense that he could not give a damn. The truth was never clear between them. The dark haired boy had grown into a teenager, almost a man, if anyone was to pay attention to how his eyes glinted with something foreign and wild once in a while.

He had been tempted to think that He Tian must have seen things. Things that were not intended to be seen by a high school boy. Mo Guan Shan had caught wind of the fact that He Cheng, the guy’s older brother, was in with some dangerous crowd. But as strange as He Tian’s family was, he definitely looked like he always had things under control.

Which was not the same thing that could be said about Mo Guan Shan’s take on life. He was walking on a thin thread, and he felt like there were dangers trying to jump him at every corner. He could not be as laid back and self-assured as that asshole. No one was handing him a loft apartment just for him, and money from who knew where. 

Mo Guan Shan knew what hardship was. He wasn’t complaining, but he knew that things were going to get tough, once he was going to finish high school. Maybe he was going to work in a kitchen somewhere. After all, cooking was in his blood, and he loved it. Of course, he didn’t need that idiot to know he enjoyed cooking so much. He Tian, the asshole he was, would make a stupid joke only hearing about it.

And now he could not focus on what the teacher was saying because his heart was full to the point of bursting, and he was such a mess that he could not recognize himself. 

Saved by the bell, he let go a long sigh, when the lesson finally reached its end and the teacher left the class. He wasn’t in the mood to enjoy the break, either. What was next after history? He checked his bag, only to find something to do with his hands.

“Momo,” he heard someone calling from him.

The idiot could not care less that he was embarrassing him in front of his colleagues.

“The fuck you want,” he murmured, not even bothering to formulate the full question.

“Skip class,” He Tian said with a small shrug while navigating the desks, to reach Mo Guan Shan.

“Good riddance. You don’t have to report to me.”

He cursed when the taller boy caught him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. His eyes clashed with dark pools promising nothing good.

“It looks like I wasn’t clear enough. We’re skipping class together.”

With that, He Tian began dragging him out of his desk. He barely managed to grab his bag. He Tian was lucky he wasn’t in for causing a scandal and having some teacher all over their backs. That was the only reason he was following the nasty idiot.

“Where is your bag?” he asked. 

He Tian made a vague gesture with his head. They were in the hallway, and Mo Guan Shan was about to say something when they both spotted the principal. The brunet pushed them both through the door to the boys’ room and calmly shut the door behind them.

“Quick call,” Mo Guan Shan nodded and let his bag on one of the sinks. “We’re waiting for the bell? To jet, I mean.”

He Tian’s eyes were unreadable as the guy gave the other a long once over. It was making Mo Guan Shan uncomfortable. That gaze … what did it mean? It made him feel like he wasn’t ready, whatever it meant.

The bell blared over the hallways as if on cue, and He Tian slightly opened the door to check for something. When he was satisfied with whatever he needed to check, he turned towards Mo Guan Shan.

Okay, now the dark eyes were so intense, they were making his skin crawl. 

“What are you …?”

He didn’t get a chance to finish what he was going to ask. He Tian’s lips closed over his, and he was pulled into a hard embrace. No, there was no way he was crazy enough to mistake this for some romantic bullcrap. The guy’s mouth was demanding, his tongue pushing inside like it wanted to penetrate and … conquer everything in its path.

It took him all the strength he could muster to push the guy away a few inches.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” he asked through his teeth, not wanting to taste the flavor left on his lips by the sudden kiss. 

“Continuing,” He Tian shrugged, and moved in to clamp their mouths together again.

“Cut the crap!” Mo Guan Shan protested. “Continuing what?”

“Where we left off.”

“Funny, I thought we both finished,” Mo Guan Shan replied dryly. 

“What? So young and no stamina? Don’t tell me you jerk off once a week?” the brunet teased.

“Shut the fuck up. I jerk off every day, idiot.”

“Good to hear,” He Tian replied with an all knowing smirk. “So, what would it take to get it up?”

“What? Like right now?” he asked, clearly alarmed. 

“Yeah. ‘Cause I’m all hard, you see,” the taller boy caught his right hand and placed it over his crotch.

That was definitely a hard on.

“Why on earth are you hard in the middle of a school day?” His hand pressed against the clothed erection on its own accord.

“Thinking of you. How we did it yesterday,” He Tian smiled and his eyes wore than dangerous glint again. 

“We didn’t do it yesterday,” Mo Guan Shan hissed.

“Oh, really? What’s your definition of ‘it’, then?”

“You know it. Don’t play the idiot with me.”

“Oh, don’t tell me that yesterday meant nothing to you,” He Tian feigned hurt, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. 

“It was just … jerking off, you know?” the redhead tried to find an explanation quickly.

“So, would you like to do more then? Momo, you really are fast,” He Tian grabbed him, by cupping his ass with his hands and forcing him with his butt on the sink. 

Now the guy’s crotch was suggestively grinding against his, and Mo Guan Shan could feel his resolve starting to falter.

“Idiot,” he murmured and looked away.

“Come on, Momo, don’t be shy,” He Tian teased while continuing to rub himself against the other’s crotch. 

“I’m not shy,” the redhead murmured.

“You’re blushing.”

“Well, I’m hot, and you’re all over me.”

“Finally, you’re speaking the truth. You’re hot,” He Tian made his head turn and began kissing him again.

This time, it took Mo Guan Shan much more determination to break the kiss. That tongue in his mouth felt like heaven, but it was just another disappointment waiting to happen and he could not have that.

“Don’t you have any other friend to get your rocks off with? I get it that you don’t want to get involved with a girl, being the last year in high school, and all, but really, why me? I bet you have plenty of friends to jerk off with.”

“You think?” He Tian’s smile was slightly dubious right now. 

“Yeah. Don’t you?”

“Hmm, no.”

“And what’s with the kissing? I get it. We can jerk off together,” Mo Guan Shan pretended that his heart was not beating wildly, and his own body was reacting to the slow grind of He Tian’s hips. 

“Don’t you like it? By the small sounds you make when I kiss you, you’re like about to come or something,” He Tian joked. 

“Idiot, I’m not some girl. And I’m not making any sounds.”

“Do you want me to record it? Actually, that’s a good idea,” He Tian made a move to get his phone, but the redhead caught his wrist just in time. 

“No. So this is what’s all about, huh? Let’s jerk off. No need to skip the rest of the day only for that,” the redhead put on a brave face. 

“Actually, this is not what I have in mind,” He Tian let his lips travel across the other’s jawline. 

“Tian,” he whispered, this time alarmed.

“Hmm, that’s nice,” the dark haired boy hummed, making the other all ticklish. 

“What?” 

The words felt like sweet clay in his mouth.

“The way you say my name. Say it again.”

“Cut it out,” he tried to protest, but his hands were no longer pushing the other away.

If anything, he needed to drag He Tian closer, to hold him. It was such a thin thread he was walking on. It was official. He was going crazy, and he could not even care less about it. 

“You don’t want me to,” He Tian smirked against his lips and dragged his tongue lazily over Mo Guan Shan’s lips. 

The air was electric, everywhere He Tian touched was making him feverish, and he felt like falling. The brunet was taking his time, tasting, experimenting, and finally, Mo Guan Shan reacted. He sucked in the teasing tongue, making a small, weird, slurping sound. 

A small gasp was the immediate answer. 

“So, are we going to jerk off already or not?” the redhead tried to act bravely, but even to his ears, his voice sounded shaky and small.

“No,” He Tian broke the kiss. “I’m not skipping class for a quick jerk off in the bathroom.”

Somehow, that sounded like an accusation.

“Not my idea,” Mo Guan Shan said gruffly.

“Let’s go,” He Tian grabbed his hand and like that, they marched into the empty hallway. 

***

It should have come as no surprise that they were again back at He Tian’s apartment. If there was one place where the idiot wanted to engage in his favorite proclivities, that had to be it. The problem was everything felt unreal and strange.

They had taken public transportation to reach their destination. And all the fucking time, He Tian had held his hand, like they were in first grade and too afraid to get lost. A few glances had landed their way, and Mo Guan Shan had preferred to look out the window. When he had dared to look at He Tian, the brunet’s frozen expression, stuck into a manic smile, he had understood why no one dared to comment or bother them in any way.

“So,” he said as he sat gingerly on the sofa. “What do you have in mind?” he asked.

“Close your eyes,” the brunet said simply, while still standing.

“Are you going to do something weird?” Mo Guan Shan cocked his head to one side. “I’m okay with jerking off, but anything else is off limits.”

“What’s anything else?” He Tian pushed his hands into his pockets. 

“You know,” Mo Guan Shan could feel his cheeks getting red, again.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing. What are thinking of, Momo?”

“N-nothing,” he stammered.

“Come on, close your eyes. I promise you it’s nothing weird.”

It took him a short fight with his own conscience to finally relax and lay his head back. 

“Ready,” he whispered. 

By the shuffling of clothes, He Tian was moving about. Rough hands were soon on his thighs, and he gasped. When cold air hit his heated skin, he wanted to say something.

“No peeking,” the brunet warned.

And then, there was something hot and moist over his half hard dick, and the breath hitched in his chest. Half hard? Was he lying to himself right now? His cock hardened to full length and he let out a soft moan.

It felt so good. But a small nagging thought had his eyes snap open. What if He Tian was doing something funny and he was going to laugh after?

He moved enough to witness a dark head moving slowly over his lap. Fuck, it was no joke. The guy had Mo Guan Shan’s dick in his mouth and was sucking it like some delicious lollipop.

His heart stopped for a second. What on earth was going on? And why did it feel so damn good? Why was he aroused while being sucked off by a guy? Wait, not just any guy. This was He Tian, the guy who had always had him cornered and do only what he wanted. He was as good as his archenemy, but his mouth was soft, and his lips were firm as wrapped around hard length, and that crazy wicked tongue was wrapping with practiced ease around his cock.

Practiced? His heart throbbed. So He Tian was gay, and he was between boyfriends or something that he needed to have Mo Guan Shan’s dick in his mouth.

But did he really care? He could not remember anything ever feeling so amazing. He was stupid to think about skipping this, only because he had this terrible thing about not liking the fact that He Tian had obviously sucked more cock than a porn star.

Dark eyes rose slowly and clashed with his. He Tian let his dick slip from his mouth. 

“I said no peeking.”

“Idiot, this is something weird,” Mo Guan Shan tried to complain, but his voice came out soft and with a touch of longing in it. 

“You may watch,” the brunet said with a small knowing smile and got back to the task at hand. 

The redhead let his hands roam to the dark head, and rested on it, his fingers itching to caress the soft strands. Funny how such a scary guy had so soft hair. It was pleasant but not as pleasant as the increasing suction on his cock. 

The tongue was caressing the entire length, and occasionally wrapping around, just under the head, where he was the most sensitive. His balls were starting to draw closer to his body, and he knew what that meant.

“Fuck,” he whispered through the small moans that were now flowing through his lips. “Tian, let go, fuck!”

He could not remember ever cumming so fast. His eyes were rolling in his head, and his fingers twitched against the other’s scalp. And it felt so good, so damn good, to just cum and cum inside a hot moist orifice, as the guy’s tongue just lapped at the mushroom head. 

He kept his eyes closed while breathing hard. If He Tian was going to kick his ass for cumming in his mouth, he was going to worry about it later. A little later. Not right now, just a little later.

“Open your eyes,” He Tian ordered.

It took some power of will to do that. But eventually, he managed. The guy started laughing. 

“Don’t look so guilty, Momo,” he cooed.

It was strange how the idiot could still dominate him, while on his knees and a mouth filled with cum. 

“Was it your first blowjob?” the idiot teased.

Mo Guan Shan took a deep breath.

“Idiot,” he shook his head. “You know it was. How could I ever get my dick wet with you breathing down my neck all the time? Ha, I’m so glad school will be over. I’ll finally graduate from under you.”

He Tian’s eyes sparkled. Beautiful lips curled into a smile. 

“You’re under me? Really?”

The brunet moved swiftly and straddled Mo Guan Shan’s thighs. The redhead’s softening cock still hung over the hem of his tracksuit pants. 

“Like this?” He Tian moved in for a kiss. 

It was too late to realize that he was basically tasting himself from He Tian’s mouth. But he wasn’t really minding it. The kiss was dirty, but the right kind of dirty. The brunet’s hands pushed his shirt up, and now the guy was feeling up his chest, intent on pinching his nipples and making him squirm. 

He was too raw from cumming. The beast wanted something, and it was for the best to just give in.

“What do you want?” he asked, breaking their kiss.

He Tian smirked. 

“Reciprocate?”

Mo Guan Shan felt an instant lump in his throat. 

“I guess you’re too chicken for that, though. It’s okay, Momo, I can make do with your hand, and cumming all over your tits,” he spoke as his voice dropped to a low, sexy whisper. 

He set his lips into a straight, harsh line.

“I’ll do it.”

“Say what?” He Tian cupped his cheeks and made him look up. 

“I said I’ll do it. I’m no chicken,” he shrugged, ignoring the flames ignited in the pit of his chest. 

“Nice to see you growing up. But frankly, do you even know how to do it?”

“How hard can it be?” he looked the fucker in the eyes.

“Hm, like this hard,” He Tian straightened up and quickly whipped out his cock, almost slamming the redhead over the face with it.

“Jeesh, how much of an idiot can you be?” Mo Guan Shan cursed under his breath. “And I’m a guy. It’s not hard to imagine what a dude likes.”

“Oh, yeah? Then suck it,” the brunet said with obvious excitement.

It was all happening too fast, but he was not going to back down. He adjusted his position and grabbed the other’s cock. There was a moment of hesitation, as he directed the guy’s dick to his mouth. But he could feel the guy’s ugly smirk even without looking at him, so, just like that, he pushed it inside his mouth.

“No teeth,” He Tian hissed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but his head was quickly pushed to take the hard cock into his mouth again.

It was strange to have someone else’s cock in his mouth. It was smooth and solid, and he had to admit he was enjoying everything, its weight, its taste … its everything. He began licking right under the head, where it was his most sensitive spot. He Tian’s appreciative moan let him know at least this guy wasn’t different from him. 

“Tell me you haven’t sucked off anyone else, ever,” the brunet whispered.

“Are you nuts? Who should I …”

His mouth was forced on the hard dick again, and he used his hands to steady himself, by grabbing the guy by his hips. Now He Tian was moving slowly, making things a bit difficult, since he was too damn big. 

Not that he was complaining. This experience was like no other in his short life. And it was definitely worth skipping school for it. 

He Tian was starting to breathe harder and harder. So this was it. He was sucking a guy off, and he wasn’t minding it. Actually, it made him feel like he suddenly had power. Control. 

Maybe it was an illusion, but as he felt the tangy liquid filling his mouth, there was a deep sense of satisfaction spreading from the center of his chest. It was almost just as good as cumming. It was like He Tian’s pleasure was somehow transferred to him. 

He licked his lips when He Tian withdrew. And then, their mouths clashed again, and Mo Guan Shan kissed back because it felt too damn right to protest against it. 

Just as suddenly, the guy interrupted their kiss. Was he imaging things? There was a small shadow of something painful passing over the dark eyes.

“You need to go,” He Tian said, his voice empty.

Mo Guan Shan pushed him away.

“Alright. I had things to do anyway,” he said shortly and headed for the door. 

He was about to open it when a hand came over his head to keep it shut. 

“See you tomorrow,” He Tian said, blowing hot air over his hair.

He turned, hoping his poker face was good enough.

“You know what, jerk?” he said in a voice he wanted to sound nonchalant and uncaring. 

He flipped the bird at the guy and kept his middle finger high. He Tian’s eyes flashed dangerously for a second, and Mo Guan Shan thought that now he was going to get it. But instead of throwing a punch, He Tian grabbed his wrist, holding it firmly, only to bring the pointed finger to his mouth and push it inside to the hilt.

He had no idea how he got home after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for all the kudos and comments! I hope you liked the chappie!
> 
> Hugs and kisses,  
> Laura


	5. It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It might be easier if you sat on your fours,” He Tian said with a small smile.
> 
> “Like dogs?” he questioned.
> 
> “Woof,” He Tian confirmed, right into his ear.

His phone had chimed at least five times, but he still fought the temptation to check it. He was so damn mad! The guy was playing him like he was some kind of idiot. And he just walked and walked into He Tian’s traps, like a fool who never learned. 

What did He Tian want? Why was he kissing him one moment, only to let go the next? Let go? That was to put it mildly. Mo Guan Shan felt like it hurt physically. That was rejection, pure and simple.

“You need to go,” he mimicked, trying to brush it off like it didn’t matter.

But it did fucking matter! And it hurt like hell, like Mo Guan Shan could remember hurting only a few times in his life. Whatever, he was a man now. And men did not spend their time complaining and feeling all emotional and shit. 

Decided, he grabbed his phone. The first pic made him close his eyes tightly shut, in despair. 

‘For you.’

The fucker. He knew how good he looked. Holding his hard dick by the base, and showing off for the camera, he looked like a god. Like a sex god. And Mo Guan Shan was nothing but a mere mortal. Nothing special. 

‘So that you don’t forget about tomorrow.’

The last pic was, surprisingly, a face pic. He Tian’s head was resting on a pillow.

‘Good night.’

Good night? The nerve on the guy! He whipped out his cock, now just as hard as the one in He Tian’s pic, and took a picture. He hit ‘send’ without overthinking it.

“Here’s your good night, asshole,” he mumbled to himself. 

The phone rang. Good. No point in postponing the inevitable.

“I’m making that my wallpaper,” He Tian drawled sexily, at the other end, without any kind of introduction.

“Really?” the redhead sneered. “You’re that hungry for my dick that you need to watch it all the time?”

Maybe the only reason he was that courageous was because the guy could not bust his nuts, not being present and all. Or probably he was just really, really pissed. 

He Tian chuckled softly, and the manly, low sound went straight to his groin. 

“You know I am, Momo,” he mocked, but his voice was not laced with sarcasm, but rather filled with playfulness.

“No, I don’t,” he said brusquely. “Why don’t you tell me, jerk?”

“Alright, I’ll tell you. I want your cock.”

“So not sexy,” Mo Guan Shan commented. “And you put no soul into it.”

“You’re misunderstanding.”

“Really? What?”

“Me. You.”

“Then make it clear,” he demanded, hating how his voice sounded a tad hopeful and a bit desperate.

“I will. Not now, but soon. I need to solve some stuff first.”

Mo Guan Shan sighed. 

“I thought so,” he replied, trying hard not to sound disappointed.

“Just bear it a little.”

“Why do you mean? For how long? And what do mean by ‘bear it a little’?”

“You just have to trust me.”

“Do I have a choice?” he exhaled.

“No,” came the short reply, and this time, He Tian was the one to sound distressed. “In the meantime, come to my house. Every day.”

“Um, how about ‘no’?” he asked, now pissed again.

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? You just want to do perverted stuff.”

“And don’t you?” He Tian sent the ball straight into his court with maximum efficiency.

“Just like the next guy,” he admitted. “But you, you’re in a league of your own. Come on, what we did today was pretty …”

“Gay?” He Tian supplied the missing word that Mo Guan Shan didn’t dare saying. “So what? Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

“What I didn’t like was being kicked out like a stupid hoe,” he snapped.

“Is that what you think it was?”

“You were pretty shit.”

“I’m not going to say ‘sorry’.”

“I thought so,” he said dryly. 

“You’ll understand. I cannot risk … whatever. Come to my house. Every day. Until we graduate. Or else I’ll bust your balls.”

He Tian’s cut off the conversation, leaving Mo Guan Shan wondering what that had been all about. Was he willing to let that idiot play with him like he was a toy? 

Toys were to be played with and quickly forgotten. He threw himself on the bed and pressed his phone against his chest. This game was getting dangerous. He wasn’t sure He Tian was going to go through with his threats. This time, he needed to stand his ground. The idiot just had to hatch it.

***

He schooled his face into a frown as he passed by He Tian in the hallway. When the guy moved to follow him, he hurried his pace. By the time he was out of the school building, he was running and He Tian was just running after him.

What was strange was that the guy didn’t seem surprised. He didn’t yell after him to stop. He just followed at a fair distance. The nasty thing was that air was starting to turn into burning heat into his lungs, and he could feel his vision beginning to blur. 

The muscles in his legs cramped. And he could still hear He Tian running closely behind him. His breath, however, was not as ragged as Mo Guan Shan’s, and he seemed to keep up without that much effort. 

He was on the point of collapsing when the guy suddenly sprinted, grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into a side alley. His back connected with the hard wall, and He Tian shook him. There was such a dark nasty look in his eyes, and he was breathing hard. But he still wasn’t speaking. 

Mo Guan Shan was now wheezing, fighting hard for air, and he could not even oppose the guy. For long seconds, only their heavy breathing could be heard, and, once in a while, a passing car. 

“Why are you running, idiot?” He Tian finally managed.

“I’m running from you,” he spat at his tormentor.

“You know I can run faster.”

“No shit.”

He Tian brushed a few damp strands away from his forehead. Then he rested his head against Mo Guan Shan’s in a surprisingly gentle gesture. 

“Look, I’m new to this too, okay?” He Tian whispered.

“New to what?” Mo Guan Shan mumbled, hating how the other’s scent was overwhelming, enveloping him like a blanket.

And that felt like frigging home, and he loved it and hated it at the same time. 

“To caring,” He Tian replied.

This time, when their lips connected, Mo Guan Shan forgot how to protest. He kissed back with desperation and soon they were so close to each other, that closer could have only meant to be under each other’s skin.

He tried to push the dark haired boy away from him.

“No, please, it hurts,” he spoke, as he looked down, while his hands remained with fingers digging into the other’s biceps. 

“I know,” He Tian replied. “But I would not give up on it for the world.”

And, with that, He Tian just took him in his arms and caressed his back with slow, circular moves. 

“Let’s just get home.”

“Home?” Mo Guan Shan sniffled, trying to rein in the stupid emotion washing over him.

“Yeah, home,” He Tian confirmed and pulled him closer and tighter.

 

***

He was doing this to himself. He was aware of it. But, just as He Tian had said, he was not willing to give up on it for the entire world. He let the other undress him slowly, and push him on the empty bed, that looked like a statement of loneliness in the vast apartment. 

He Tian’s lips were everywhere, unhurried, slow. He closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands into the closed eyelids, hoping that he could finally make a sense of everything. 

“Look at me,” the brunet demanded and he did just as he was asked, because there was no way to do anything else.

He Tian moved gracefully, like a beautiful strange animal, his eyes hypnotic, his entire body taut. Lazily, the brunet slid his tongue over one of Mo Guan Shan’s nipples, then the other. 

Strange sounds filled the room. It was too much, he could not keep it in. It was making him feel, so much it made his entire body tremble. And He Tian didn’t change his pace, and he didn’t laugh or make fun of his distress. 

He was pulled to the edge of the bed, and quickly the wicked tongue giving him the wildest dreams began planting small playful licks on the inside of his thighs. 

“Mine,” He Tian whispered and sank his teeth at the tender flesh of the thigh he was currently lavishing with attention. 

When his feet connected with the floor, Mo Guan Shan felt like an earthquake was about to happen. He had no time to breathe or think as He Tian came back with something in his hand and knelt between his legs.

Whatever it was, it was a bit cold and felt strange against his ass. Was the guy going to …? Was he really going to accept it? Just like that? He hated questions without clear answers. But when deft fingers probed his entrance slowly, making it slick, he knew one thing. He needed to man up and say what he wanted.

“Hurry,” he whispered and He Tian smiled.

It was not his usual, unpleasant grin, either. It was a full-fledged smile, and Mo Guan Shan knew that this was something special, meant only for him. 

“Are you sure?” the brunet teased, sliding his hard cock between the other’s butt cheeks with torturous moves. 

“Yeah, put it in, jerk,” he snapped.

“Happy to,” He Tian chuckled.

Fuck. He froze. 

“Wait. You’re fucking big.”

“Well, yeah, you sucked it, so you know.”

“It won’t fit.”

“It will.”

“Have you fucked other virgins, then?”

Oops. His mouth was running amok, without him.

“No,” He Tian replied and began pushing again, but slower.

“How many guys did you …? Fuck, He Tian!”

Alright, his dick was getting soft now. There was no way he could enjoy this. 

“I haven’t fucked any other guy,” the dark haired boy said sternly and stopped his advance, while his hands rested on the other’s thighs. “No girl, either.”

Mo Guan Shan felt his jaw going slack. So, was He Tian as much of a virgin as he was?

“That explains why you suck at it,” he mumbled, trying hard to hide his excitement upon hearing that simple confession. 

“I don’t suck at it,” the jerk protested. “You’re just too strung.”

“Of course I am! You’re about to rip my ass!”

“I won’t! I’ve read tons of books about it. I’ve even watched videos!”

“Really? Why?”

“So I could fuck you right, obviously,” He Tian rolled his eyes, but finally withdrew, as soft as his partner now.

He crashed on the bed, next to Mo Guan Shan. The redhead pushed himself up on the pillows, too, and rolled towards him.

“Really? You’ve fucked no one?”

He Tian raised his little finger.

“Pinky swear.”

“How come? I mean, you’re like an idol at school.”

“I was too busy not letting you get your dick wet,” He Tian joked.

There was a bit too much to process. Was the guy trying to play him or something? But He Tian was not the type to say something that could make him look bad. 

“But you suck dick like a pro,” he tried to find some more arguments to convince himself otherwise.

“Wow, thanks. What basis do you have for comparison? How many guys have sucked you off?”

“None, idiot, what the hell?”

“Then you cannot know if I was good or crap.”

“You were good,” the redhead said, feeling capitulation closing in.

“You were good, too.”

He Tian turned to face him.

“We should just wait, then?” he asked, but Mo Guan Shan could taste his disappointment.

“Hell, no!” the redhead said, not willing to back down. “Are we going to end up high school being virgins? I bet everyone in school would laugh their asses off if they heard that.”

He Tian snorted, then quickly moved and captured the other under him. 

“That still doesn’t give you the right to rip my ass,” Mo Guan Shan mumbled. “So maybe try to remember all those strange things you’ve read in your books.”

“Hmm, there may be something …” He Tian hesitated.

“Shoot,” the redhead spoke, feeling his cheeks getting hotter, as the guy was grinding slowly against him.

It was amazing how comfortable he felt sitting like that, skin on skin, all naked, like they had not a worry in the world. 

“It might be easier if you sat on your fours,” He Tian said with a small smile.

“Like dogs?” he questioned.

“Woof,” He Tian confirmed, right into his ear.

They moved so that he could sit on his knees and elbows.

“It might be easier to … you know, make it a little … larger,” he managed with some difficulty.

It was official. He was going nuts. He was assisting Jerk Tian to rip him a new one. Because the old one just couldn’t go through with it. It was a matter of pride, though, and he wanted to go all the way. Even if it hurt.

“Okay,” He Tian agreed, much to his surprise.

The guy was now taking his time, pushing just one finger in and out and adding more lube, as he tried to push in another finger. Mo Guan Shan exhaled, as the sensation of discomfort was slowly fading away. It was weird, but it was starting to feel a bit pleasurable. He adjusted his position and pushed his ass a bit higher. It was like there was something inside him that he wanted the other to touch.

He Tian’s breathing was growing shallow.

“Don’t tell me this is making you tired,” he attempted to joke, and looked back.

What the fuck? The guy’s skin was flushed, and he was constantly licking his lips. His eyes fell to He Tian’s lap, and he gulped. He Tian was not even touching his dick, but it was hard as a rock and the tip was oozing precome. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “Just hump me already.”

Apparently, the idiot had some limits, too. He cursed under his breath as He Tian grabbed him by the hips and began pushing inside slowly. It was agonizing for both of them, for different reasons, but Mo Guan Shan was not some sadist. And it felt good knowing that he was the one to make the idiot so distressed. 

When the guy was finally fully inside, both of them exhaled. Mo Guan Shan could feel the other’s hard cock twitching inside him, eager to move.

“I think … I think it’s all in,” He Tian spoke.

“I know,” the redhead said dryly. “But I think I’ll call in sick tomorrow. There’s no way I’ll be able to walk after this.”

“Great. We’ll call in sick together,” He Tian said, but his voice was strained. “Can I, Momo?” 

It couldn’t hurt him to say ‘please’, but Mo Guan Shan let it slide. He just mumbled an answer and the guy withdrew a little, only to push back inside. He gasped. It didn’t hurt that much anymore, his body was obviously quick to adjust, but it was still strange as fuck. 

“Fuck, so tight, so good,” He Tian praised as he increased his rhythm.

“Just do it,” he replied, feeling too embarrassed to be praised for such things. 

He Tian searched blindly under him and caught his cock. It was strange, but he was half hard. In all the madness that was happening, he wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, and why he was a little hard, too. He was the passive one in this, right?

The brunet began licking him down the spine, between his shoulder blades. 

“Fuck, this is so good, Momo, so good. Do you feel good, too?”

It was damn strange to hear He Tian getting all anxious. But funny thing, he was starting to feel good, indeed. His lips let out a small, surprised moan, when the large blunt head of He Tian’s cock brushed over something inside his ass, that, while a tad annoying until now, it sent an instant shot of pleasure straight to the root of his own dick. 

“Is that it?” He Tian asked, through his own short tiny breaths. 

“I wouldn’t know, idiot,” Mo Guan Shan protested, but his breath hitched as the brunet continued his hammering, now careful to angle his cock in a way that was connecting with that secret place inside the redhead’s ass.

He Tian had finally found his rhythm, and he was moving his hips, bringing both of them closer to their climax. All this time, he continued to jerk off Mo Guan Shan, creating a strange tunnel of pleasure for his partner who could feel the stimulation in his ass doubling the pleasure of having his cock rubbed all the right way.

“Fuck, Tian, I think I’m gonna come,” he whispered. 

“Together?” the brunet whispered into his ear, and he just could not hold it anymore.

It was hard to make sense of the bundle of sweet sensations hitting him all at once. He was cumming in waves, shooting everywhere over He Tian’s hand and the bed sheets, while he could feel the other’s cock twitching and convulsing inside his ass, everything on fire, dirty, but good, right, but unfair to his sanity.

They crashed on the bed, wasted. He Tian rolled away from him, breathing hard. Mo Guan Shan realized his eyes were moist when he tried looking at the other. What the heck? Was he crying like a girl now? He quickly wiped his eyes. Maybe it was just sweat getting into them. 

He Tian looked at him and the black orbs were now calm oceans, and not that calm before a storm, but something deep, yet still wild. He closed his eyes, wanting so much to have some cybernetic recorder implanted in his brain, so he could keep that forever. 

“I have to go, right?” he asked, as he opened his eyes again.

The calm was instantly replaced by stormy skies. 

“Well, you’re the one who said …” he tried to defend himself, only to have his mouth shut by firm lips. 

When He Tian kissed, he meant it. He went at it, tongue, lips, and even teeth sometimes. Only enough to hurt in passing, so he could quickly make it all better with teasing swipes of the tongue. 

“Who taught you to kiss like this?” he asked with a hint of jealousy in his shaky voice.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He Tian smirked, teasing. 

“Whatever,” he tried to hide his disappointment. Before He Tian, no one had kissed him. After He Tian, no one was going to kiss him like that. It was just something he knew. 

He pushed himself to his feet.

“I should head back home,” he spoke again, and began fishing his clothes from all over the floor. 

The stickiness between his butt cheeks was a bit annoying, but he could live with it, until he got home. 

“Someday,” He Tian started talking.

He turned towards the guy with his boxers barely pulled over half his ass. He Tian bit his fist with a look of open desire in his dark eyes, and he instantly blushed.

“You were saying?” he continued to get dressed.

“Someday, you will stay here after. We will take long showers together and then you’ll cook something for both of us.”

“Jerk,” Mo Guan Shan said, but there was no bite in his bark. Not this time. 

“What? We’ll have to gain back our strength.”

“What for?” he asked, shaking his head.

“The next round, obviously,” He Tian stood up, too, walking naked, and feeling comfortable in his own skin, because that was who he was. 

“Alright,” he took his bag and threw it over his shoulder. “Same place, same time, tomorrow?” he asked, feeling the corners of his lips twitching.

He Tian stared at him, jaw slack.

“What?” he frowned.

“Was that a smile? Just now, was it?” the guy rushed to him, like he had won the lottery or something.

“No, it wasn’t,” he frowned more.

He Tian grabbed his cheeks and placed a loud smack on his lips. 

“It was. But you’re just as cute when you’re frowning.”

“Stop it. I’m not cute. I’m a dude, like you.”

“Ah, well, then you’re handsome. How do you like it as a compliment?”

“Do you like long goodbyes or something, because I thought you wanted to see me gone as soon as possible?”

“Don’t be a dick. You’re ruining the post-coital bliss.”

“Coital? Pff,” Mo Guan Shan grimaced. “You have a way with words, don’t you?”

“Let’s go see a movie tomorrow,” He Tian offered, out of the blue.

“What? You’re sacrificing precious sex time for that?”

“I’m considerate of your ass, dickhead,” He Tian replied, amused. “But we could just as well come here and fuck.”

“I think I’ll take you up on the movie offer,” Mo Guan Shan replied quickly, causing He Tian to laugh softly.

“Be safe,” the brunet kissed him one more time.

He didn’t feel kicked out this time around. And walking back home felt like walking on cloud number nine. At least, it should have. Because there was some weird sensation in his ass, and he was suddenly thankful that He Tian was giving up on sex the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I surely had! Let me know what you think. It makes me all fuzzy and happy inside, knowing there are other Tianshan fans out there.
> 
> Hugs and kisses,  
> Laura.


	6. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo wants to find out what's happening. And he also gets to say the L word. ;)

He was happy. Yes, that was the word. It was weird and it caused a ticklish sensation in his chest, but that had to be that. Or he was ill with some disease without a name. Or it had a name. He Tian. The bane of his existence. His savior. Sort of. He could not deny it that the idiot had saved him. From She Li. From dropping out. From taking the wrong path. And now he was … what? His lover? His boyfriend? 

They went on dates. Sometimes, when He Tian considered that his little Mo, as he sometimes endearingly called him, couldn’t handle another ass fucking. Other times, they just settled for blowing each other. Either way, it was fine. No, not fine. It was fucking amazing. 

Even his grades had gotten better. After spending the afternoon every day with He Tian, he was so relaxed that he could concentrate on homework, without the usual dark thoughts coming to haunt him.

But things were going to change. Even if he didn’t want to think about it, graduation was drawing close. That meant that whatever deal they had, it was going to come to an end, too. 

He tried really hard not to think about it. But He Tian’s words were ringing in his ears. The deal only meant being together until graduation. It spoke nothing about whatever had to happen after. 

He Tian was a brilliant student. He was probably going to go to some fancy university, and Mo Guan Shan just had to work. Their paths were going to split, and maybe they were never going to meet again. No matter how painful that thought was, it was realistic. And that meant that he had to make the best of their time together.

***

He Tian had just given him a blowjob deluxe, and he was deliciously spent. It was funny how good they were getting at this. They had a nice rhythm, the two of them. He had heard girls in his class talking about how partners usually had to take a long time to find out common ground, or at least that was what they were reading in those glossy magazines giving relationship advice.

They had had almost no accommodation period. They had jumped into it, and they had fit, like spoons in a drawer. It was unfair to think that they were going to have to part ways. He doubted that such a perfect match was easy to find in a lifetime. It was like they both knew what the other liked best, and they gave as good as they got. 

“Graduation is next week,” he said quietly, as He Tian gave him a dirty kiss. 

“I know,” the guy said in a somber voice. 

So, whatever stuff He Tian needed to solve, it wasn’t working out. It was important to know. He reached for the guy’s crotch, but the brunet stopped him placing his hand gently over his.

“Not today. No time.”

“Okay,” he mumbled and got to his feet. 

It was strange how empty it made him feel a simple thing like that, that he could not get off his boyfriend. What was getting in their way? The whole thing was starting to get him frustrated. But he got up and got his bag. His movements were a bit snappy, and that was not lost on the other.

He Tian stopped him and grabbed him by the balls. Gently, but firmly.

“Don’t tell me you still have something left in here,” the guy said with a smirk. 

“No, that’s not it,” he said quickly.

He stopped and looked He Tian in the eyes.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” he asked.

He Tian shook his head.

“I will when the time is right,” He Tian promised, seeing how his face fell. 

“You don’t trust me,” he said accusingly. 

“It’s not that. I’m protecting you. Let sleeping dogs lie.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He Tian shrugged. Mo Guan Shan pushed against his shoulder in passing as he headed towards the door.

“Tomorrow?” the brunet asked from behind.

“Yes, every day, until graduation,” he said through his teeth, without even looking back.

 

***

 

Alright, he was entitled to know. So, instead of heading back home, he took a sharp corner and stood there, waiting. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long. A black Merc pulled in front of the building not 10 minutes after he had left He Tian’s apartment. And from it emerged a guy in his late 20s, looking every bit like he was on the wrong side of the law.

And every bit like a mature version of He Tian. Mo Guan Shan gulped. So that was the famous and infamous He Cheng, He Tian’s older brother. Even the way he held his cigarette resembled He Tian’s. 

Yet, this guy was not He Tian. The deep frown etched on his face was not teasing, or a mask, like on He Tian’s. This guy exuded danger through every pore. Mo Guan Shan was not going to hold it against He Tian if he was afraid of his older brother. That guy was bad news. 

He followed He Cheng with his eyes until the guy entered the building. So, He Tian didn’t want his older brother to catch them together. Alright, he could understand that. He Tian had it rough, with a brother like that. 

A chill coursed down his spine. If a guy like that was going to find out his little brother was gay, how was he going to react? Was He Tian in danger? Was his brother going to beat the shit out of him? And what was going to happen to Mo Guan Shan, if He Cheng was to discover who his little brother’s boyfriend was?

Whatever was going to happen, he was not going to back down. If shit was going to go down, he was going to stand by He Tian. But, first, he had to let the guy decide for the right time to tell his brother everything. Or not. It was He Tian’s decision, and Mo Guan Shan was going to respect it. Even if it hurt like a bitch, only to think about it.

 

***

 

It was late in the evening, and he had no idea why his feet had taken him to He Tian’s neighborhood, then to the guy’s building, and then up the stairs. He stopped in front of the door, not knowing what to do. 

There were loud voices and yelling. Mo Guan Shan could not understand distinct words through the thick door, but there was clearly a conflict in the making. Someone cursed loudly, and, for a second, the scandal stopped. 

Mo Guan Shan hurried in the opposite direction of the stairs and hid behind a corner. It was just in the nick of time, because He Tian stormed through the door, slamming it behind him. The guy’s shoulders were tensed, and he walked purposefully, in long strides. He was about to rush after him when the door opened again, and He Cheng appeared in his field of view. He glued himself to the wall, his heart in his throat. 

“Don’t even think about coming home until you got your shit together!” the older brother yelled at He Tian’s retreating back.

Mo Guan Shan could not resist. So he looked. He Tian flipped the bird at his brother, without turning. 

“So wait for me until hell freezes over!” the brunet spat over his shoulder.

He remained in hiding until He Cheng went back to the apartment. It was a good thing the building had a fire escape route, and he took those stairs. He was barely out of the building when his phone let him know of an incoming message.

‘Meet me at the park.’

Normally, any occasion for spending time with He Tian was filling him with excitement. But this time, he felt a pang in his chest. Was the guy calling him to break up? It was clear as day He Cheng had no intentions to let his little brother do what he wanted. And that included having a thing with Mo Guan Shan.

It had been nice until now. Suddenly, all the bickering, the teasing, the denial, the moments spent apart, seemed nothing but wasted time. He drew a long breath and coughed. There was something buried in his chest, not letting him breathe. And now, he was minutes away from witnessing the end of …

Of him and He Tian. They had been enemies, he had been the guy’s personal cook and maid, He Tian had been his protector, they had been pals, sort of, then suddenly lovers, and now, now they were going to be nothing because they were not going to be together anymore. 

He dragged his feet to the meeting place. There was no point in postponing the inevitable. 

***

He Tian was standing tall, with his feet on a bench, his hands in his pockets. His eyes traveled somewhere far away, as he looked in the distance. And Mo Guan Shan felt the pang in his chest growing stronger. Was he ever going to look at He Tian like this? The warm summer breeze was making the dark hair tousled in places, but the guy still looked beautiful. 

“Hey,” he said, as he drew near, hating the tension in his voice.

He Tian jumped off the bench and hurried towards him. He stood still, freezing in place, and melted, as soon as the other boy embraced him tightly and kissed him on the lips. 

“There’s no one around. Come,” He Tian said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

“Where to?” he asked.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“You know I do. I should be the one saying that.”

“Momo, don’t spoil it,” He Tian threw over his shoulder. “What’s gotten into you? You look at me like I’m about to bite your head off.”

The brunet turned as he said that and for a few moments, they stared at each other.

“You’re not that far off the mark,” Mo Guan Shan mumbled. “You’re breaking up with me or something, right?”

He Tian laughed. Mo Guan Shan threw him a hurt look. 

“You know, it’s okay to lose the bastard act once in a while.”

He Tian stopped and frowned.

“Why should I break up with you? Are you nuts?”

“No, I’m perfectly sane,” the redhead stood his ground and came close to the other, looking him square in the eyes, ignoring the slight difference in height. 

“Then if you are, stop being a Debby Downer. I’m this close,” He Tian made a small gesture with his fingers, “to do something crazy.”

“Like what?” Mo Guan Shan shrugged, not wanting to believe that he could still hope.

“Like ordering a ball and chain online, attach it to your foot, so I can keep you next to me until the stars don’t shine.”

The redhead snorted.

“Romantic. I had no idea you were that type. And if I have a ball and chain attached to my foot, isn’t that going to slow you down, too?”

He Tian tapped his index finger against his forehead. 

“You’re smart. That’s why I like you. Now come.”

He followed with no further protests. At least, they were not breaking up now. 

***

The place behind the tall trees was dark. He Tian kissed him and dragged him down. 

“Wow, isn’t this a bit dangerous? I mean, we could get caught,” he whispered into his lover’s ear. 

“We won’t,” He Tian continued peppering small kisses everywhere, pushing his shirt up to lick his nipples, and pulling his pants down. 

Alarmed, he grabbed at the waistband.

“There’s no need to undress me completely, you know? We can do it doggy style, without risking to run half-naked, in case the police come.”

But He Tian stubbornly continued to pull at his pants. 

“I want to do you from the front,” he explained. “I want to be able to kiss you and look at you all the time.”

“Idiot, it’s too dark to see anything.”

“Yeah, that’s why no one will see us here.”

Mo Guan Shan loved how eager He Tian was tonight. Because that made two of them. He quickly searched through his jacket for what they needed, and coating his finger, he prepared himself while trying hard to fend off his lover’s sweet attacks.

“Alright,” he whispered and He Tian groaned as he pushed inside slowly.

They fit so well, so, so well, and their bodies knew each other and he could feel, with each inhale and exhale, why it was so. They belonged together, who knew for what reason, and how the stars aligned on their days of birth or something, but they just did. 

He Tian’s moves were frantic, but not at all unpleasant. Quite the contrary. With each short push, Mo Guan Shan was meeting him halfway, and, each time they shook together like that, he knew the earth shook with them. He sank his teeth into He Tian’s neck, and the brunet responded in kind, to the point of drawing blood. It was painful, but it made everything better, sharp, clearer, and they could now lose into each other, because that, after all, was all that mattered.

They went at it for a long time, He Tian not even withdrawing after each time, just remaining inside, until he was hard again, and they could just pick up where they left off. His belly was a mess from coming so many times and He Tian was now glued to him, moving nothing but his hips. And their lips were connected, and their tongues rubbed against one another, and they drank each other dry.

“I wish I could be like this, with you, forever,” He Tian was the first to speak.

“Why are you talking like you need to disappear, or something?” he caressed his lover’s sweaty nape.

“Would you still love me if I didn’t have a nice apartment and money?”

“Are you stupid? Of course I would.”

“Ha, tricked you into confessing,” He Tian laughed.

“Jerk,” Mo Guan Shan frowned, feeling again that tiny thread of insecurity growing inside him. 

“Come on,” He Tian teased, “say it.”

“Why should I say it?”

It was the weirdest conversation to have with tons of cum drying between them, and the guy’s dick still in his ass, slowly softening. But it was a good moment, after all. He sighed.

“Alright, I care about you, asshole.”

“Hmm, it’s not what I want to hear from you.”

“What? You want me not to care about you?”

“I want everything from you,” He Tian punctuated each word with a small lick or kiss along the other’s jawline. “But I want you to do more than care for me. I got a family that tells me that all the time.”

“Oh,” Mo Guan Shan managed.

He felt guilty for not telling He Tian he had been a witness to what had happened between him and his brother earlier that night. 

“Oh?” He Tian asked, continuing his soft attacks on his partner’s throat, licking every drop of sweat like it was honey.

“Then, hmm, I, hmm, I …”

“You can’t say it,” He Tian chuckled against his throat.

Mo Guan Shan buried his hands into the asshole’s soft hair and lifted his head, to make an attempt at looking at him. It was impossible with all the dark, but he could make the contours of his face somehow. 

“I love you, idiot,” he murmured. 

He Tian kissed him hard.

“I love you, too. And I care about you, too.”

“Wasn’t that reserved for the family?” he questioned.

“I want you to be family,” it was He Tian’s turn to get all solemn. 

And there was nothing at all he could add to that.


	7. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo has to go through the trial of his life. And it involves cooking!

After that, things got back to normal, as normal as they usually were. But what He Tian wasn’t saying was still hanging over them, and he still knew that there was a big chance he was going to lose his lover nonetheless. 

And graduation day came, and, without He Tian telling him to come by, he went straight to the guy’s apartment, because if that was meant to be their last time, he needed to make it matter. 

Maybe he should have called ahead. Or send a message. But this was not their usual meet-up. It had to be different somehow. And they had been too busy all day long with their teachers and classmates to talk. 

Heart in his throat, he rang the doorbell. He Tian had to be home by now if he calculated correctly. If he wasn’t, he was just going to call anyway. 

He was about to give up when the door opened. His breath hitched in his chest and his vision blurred for a second.

“Sorry, wrong door,” he mumbled and tried to make a quick turn and leave.

A rough hand landed on his shoulder.

“Just the guy I wanted to meet,” He Cheng said, and his voice was as coarse as his hand, and Mo Guan Shan was pretty certain he was in deep, deep shit.

He was made to walk through the door effortlessly. And he thought He Tian was strong. He chose to keep his mouth shut and wait for whatever was coming to him. He Cheng made him sit on the sofa, and he sat on a chair across from him, his strong arms crossed over his chest, his gaze set on Mo Guan Shan like he was trying to figure out something.

“So you’re the punk,” He Cheng eventually spoke.

He remained silent. But he sustained the man’s stare, without blinking. 

“And you got some spunk in you, apparently,” the guy shrugged and moved.

It took Mo Guan Shan all his power of will not to flinch. He was expecting a good beating. But the guy just stood up, went out of the room, and returned with a black bag. He threw it on the small coffee table between them.

“Open it,” He Cheng ordered.

He obeyed.

“It’s money,” he said and pushed the bag away from him.

“For you. It must be hard with your old man still locked up. How’s your mom doing? Are you helping her like a good boy?”

“None of your business,” he said through his teeth. “And leave her out of it.”

“It might come as a surprise to you, but I have standards. I won’t hurt your mom, as I never hurt women. But guys,” He Cheng linked his fingers and flexed them causing a dangerous loud pop, “I don’t mind hurting them.”

Mo Guan Shan set his chin high.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I think it’s all clear, and you just pretend to be stupid to annoy me.”

“I’m not taking money from you.”

“That’s too bad. So you’re okay with taking a beating, then?”

“Do what you want. It won’t change my mind,” he said stubbornly while crossing his arms and hugging his biceps in a defensive stance.

He Cheng sighed.

“Alright. Explain to me why should my brother give up on everything for someone like you?”

“I’m not the one asking him to give up on anything. He can do whatever he wants.”

“Kid,” He Cheng warned with his eyes. “Tell me why he’s keeping you around. Enlighten me.”

It was a strange demand. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

“I make a killer beef stew.”

He Cheng’s eyes lit up with amusement.

“Really? So you know how to put food on the table. What else?”

“That’s none of your damn business,” he snapped and instantly blushed. 

“Hmm, I see,” He Cheng chuckled. “You’re that good, then?”

“Why don’t you ask He Tian?”

“I did. He told me to fuck off. So, for some reason you punks don’t tell me, you two are joined at the hip. And my brother suddenly cannot live without you.”

“Then you got your answer,” he said gruffly. 

So had He Tian really said that? He felt like gloating, but he had a hunch that He Cheng was not going to appreciate it.

“Then show me. Why you’re so good for my little brother.”

His eyes grew wide. And then he blushed again. The man laughed.

“I mean show me your killer beef stew.”

 

***

It was unnerving to have someone like He Cheng watch over his shoulder while he cooked. But he had made that recipe dozens of times, because it was still He Tian’s favorite, after all this time. So his hands didn’t shake and he didn’t miss any vital ingredient.

In the end, he placed a plate of steaming food in front of the guy. He made himself busy with washing the cooktop and the utensils he had used while making the food. It was like he was on Iron Chef, but with much higher stakes. 

“I see,” he heard He Cheng talking after a while. 

He turned, waiting for the verdict. 

“Do you know other recipes?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now let’s be clear,” He Cheng spoke while threatening Mo Guan Shan with the fork. “My little brother is my weak spot. That means that if you do wrong by him, you do wrong by me. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Mo Guan Shan murmured, feeling a bit relieved. Did that mean that they were allowed to …?

“No need to be so formal,” the man laughed. “After all, we’re family.”

His head shot up so fast, the bones in his neck made a weird sound. He was about to say something when there was a sudden ruckus at the door, and in less than 5 seconds, He Tian was in the kitchen, his hands curled into fists, with a wild expression on his face. 

The brunet took a look at his brother, then at Mo Guan Shan who was just standing there, paralyzed, his hands bunched in the fabric of the apron he was wearing. 

“What did you do to him?” He Tian asked his brother, his confusion through the roof now.

“Chillax, lil’ brother,” He Cheng spoke, “I only made him cook something for me. By the way, that’s some top-notch cooking there.”

He Tian seemed to relax, but only for a fraction. He looked at his lover, with dozens of questions in his eyes. 

“And why is he staying there, all scared?”

“I don’t know. He was fine before you entered. So it must be your fault,” He Cheng joked. 

“Are you okay?” He Tian asked him directly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, trying hard not to sound nervous because right now, it felt like if he was to blink, he was going to miss something important.

He Cheng stood up from the table, and Mo Guan Shan just moved automatically to take his empty plate and wash it. He Tian was looking at him like he had just grown another head. 

“You don’t have to wait on him, you know,” He Tian spoke, his voice low and loaded. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Mo Guan Shan replied. 

“I do,” the brunet stopped him.

He Cheng interrupted them by grabbing both by the shoulders.

“Now that we’re all here, let me know. How long have you been fighting and how long have you been fucking?”

It was not like it was clear anyway, but Mo Guan Shan felt the plate slipping through his fingers. Luckily, it just hit the table with a small thud. 

“Fighting since forever. Fucking, not long enough,” He Tian pushed his brother’s hand away.

He Cheng simply put it back. 

“Come, I have something for you two.”

They followed, after a short exchange and a brush of the fingers. He Cheng pointed at the bag still on the table.

“There’s money in there to last you two for about a month.”

“You tried to bribe him, didn’t you?” He Tian said accusingly.

“It was worth a shot,” He Cheng shrugged. “Plus, it was a good test. If he had taken the cash, you would have known he’s not the guy for you. Problem solved.”

Mo Guan Shan had to admit that the older brother wasn’t wrong. But he hadn’t been tempted in the least. Now, it hit him. Did the guy really mean it by money for a month? He hadn’t checked, but there was money in there for a whole year, if not more, by his standards. 

“How come you didn’t beat the shit out of him?” He Tian continued.

“And waste such a good home cook?” He Cheng smirked. “Plus,” he added and brushed the back of his hand by Mo Guan Shan’s chin, “I thought you’d not appreciate me messing up his pretty face.”

This time, the redhead snorted. 

“He doesn’t like being called pretty or cute,” He Tian explained right away, plumping himself on the sofa, now much more relaxed.

“Handsome, then?” the older brother asked.

So, the two brothers were pretty much alike after all. 

“Stop touching him,” He Tian warned, as he picked the bag and began counting the money. 

“Jealous?” He Cheng chuckled. “It’s alright, little brother. You can have your pretty cook. But you know what that means.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He Tian waved.

“You two,” He Cheng looked at Mo Guan Shan, then at his brother. “Be good. Play safe. If you need anything, call. And don’t be punks. Take good care of his mom, too,” he gestured towards the redhead. 

Then he moved and ruffled He Tian’s hair, making the dark-haired boy snort and glare. Mo Guan Shan remained standing, too much happening too fast for him to compute. When He Cheng ruffled his hair, too, he shook off his trance. 

It felt nice to be included in this little family get-together, as weird as it might have started. He felt obliged to see He Cheng to the door, seeing that He Tian had no intention to do it, apparently still pissed with his brother. 

He Tian was strangely silent when he came back to the humongous living room. Mo Guan Shan chose to stay away, not knowing how to interpret that.

“You know,” the dark-haired boy started talking, “I wanted this to be completely different.”

“What?” he asked, feeling his heart in his throat.

It was not like He Tian to be so serious.

“You, coming to live with me, after graduation.”

Living with He Tian? His palms were suddenly sweaty. Right, He Cheng had talked like the money on the table was for the both of them, but, at the time, he hadn’t given it much thought. 

“I wanted it to be grand. You know, me insisting, telling you I needed a maid, you fighting, telling me to fuck off, me surprising you with some pompous declaration after that.”

He snorted, to hide his embarrassment. 

“Really? You thought about all that?”

“Yeah,” He Tian admitted it. “Then my brother showed up, and I had to hurry things. So sorry I jumped your bones like that. Normally, I would have taken my time, knowing how skittish you can be.”

“Me? Skittish?”

He Tian gave him a long, meaningful, once over. It left goosebumps everywhere on Mo Guan Shan’s skin, making him feel both hot and cold at the same time. 

“I had to act fast,” He Tian continued. “I had to know.”

“Know what?”

He didn’t usually have to extract words from He Tian like wisdom teeth. 

“If I were to be forced to go away, to not see you anymore, I had to know how it would feel to be with you. For real. Not fighting.”

“I see,” Mo Guan Shan said, although he could feel like there was another shoe waiting to drop. “So, were you really going to break up with me? It’s not like I blame you,” he hurried, “after meeting your brother.”

“You were going to blame me,” He Tian cut him short. “I would not have forgiven you otherwise.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Mo Guan Shan admitted. “I would have blamed you and hated you and all.”

“But that was not what happened. It’s probably like that saying … first cut is the deepest?”

“Do you mean when you fought She Li?” Mo Guan Shan asked, feeling his knees starting to melt.

“No, before that,” He Tian answered, giving him an all-knowing look. “So I pulled you closer and I realized that I could never let you go. Shit, I sound like some cheesy character from a B-rated movie.”

“It’s okay. You’re cheesy anyway,” the redhead joked. 

“Watch your mouth,” He Tian said lazily, but he was smiling, the same smile he had after sex, softening his features and making him glow from the inside.

“You were saying?” Mo Guan Shan pressed, now more than willing to have the guy come up with the grand declaration he was talking about. 

“Come here,” He Tian gestured. 

He sat on the sofa, and He Tian hooked one arm over his shoulders. He could feel the guy’s warmth through the clothes. 

“I was being selfish,” the brunet continued, while lazily caressing his boyfriend’s neck with his thumb. “I just wanted you.”

“Forget about apologies. You’re giving me the willies,” Mo Guan Shan made a small attempt to joke. The atmosphere was getting much too serious. “How did your brother find about us?”

“If there’s one thing you can’t have in my family, that’s secrets. And he found out the pic you sent me.”

“Oh, fuck. Don’t tell me you made it your wallpaper, after all.”

He Tian just looked at him, seeming thoughtful for some reason.

“What are you thinking of?” Mo Guan Shan asked, unnerved by the silence.

“Why do you suck at taking selfies?” He Tian asked instead of replying.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I need more pictures of you.”

“We were talking about your brother.”

“Ah, well, he’s a scumbag.”

“He cares about you.”

“He cares about me doing what he says.”

“Well, he did allow us to be together, right? Wait, what do you have to do that he mentioned?”

“I need to take up some local business. That’s why he came here in the first place.”

“So you’re not going to some university and stuff?”

“Worried that I might leave you alone?” He Tian blew hot air over his cheek. “You know there’s no way I’d do that.”

“Can you stop joking for like a moment? Tian, tell me you’re not throwing some important stuff away just so we can fuck.”

“Just? I hope you’re not serious,” He Tian retorted. 

“Why would you throw away your chance at …”

“What? A job?” He Tian snorted. “I’m not that kind of man. Just like my family, I’m not into slaving my life away working for someone else.”

“But going to the university …”

“Shut up. I wanted to be in business anyway. Just that I used that as a bargaining chip with my brother. Usually, with him, you have to.”

“Uhm, okay,” Mo Guan Shan said, now more and more distracted with He Tian’s slow caress and proximity.

“Anyways, you’ll be included, too. We have some bars and restaurants to manage. And I could use a bit of help.”

“What? With the menu?” the redhead said self-deprecatingly. “I know nothing about business or managing one.”

“You’re smart. So stop putting yourself down.”

“Okay,” he admitted softly. “Just this morning, I thought we were really going to break up.”

“I know you feel insecure. And that stops now,” He Tian said with determination. “Despite my brother pissing on my parade, I want to offer you the gift I had in mind. I just need to take a shower first. Don’t dare to leave,” he warned and Mo Guan Shan just shrugged.

“And go where?”

“Anywhere that’s not here would be a bad choice,” He Tian threw over his shoulder, as he walked away.

It helped that He Tian disappeared into the shower for several minutes. It helped his heart slow down to a normal rhythm and his mind to process that his life was changing, and all for the better, and he was going to be together with He Tian for as long as the guy wanted him.

He Tian emerged from the bathroom, completely naked. Mo Guan Shan took in his boyfriend, tasting the word in his mind slowly, because this time, they were going to be together for real, with no need to doubt or run and hide.

The brunet said nothing, but knelt in front of him, and began undressing him slowly. With tentative licks, he made Mo Guan Shan’s cock rise to life, not that it needed much incentive, since just seeing He Tian with his clothes on could make him all hot and bothered.

If that was He Tian’s gift, he wasn’t minding it at all. Especially since both of them had gotten close to expert level in giving blowjobs. But just as he was starting to get into a rhythm, and he placed one hand on He Tian’s head in a familiar gesture, the guy stopped.

“You didn’t think that was the gift?” He Tian looked at him and grinned. “I blow you like almost every day.”

He blushed and looked away.

“I think your blowjobs are awesome,” he murmured. 

“Oh, yeah?” He Tian teased. “So is my mouth the only thing you like about me?”

“No, idiot. I like everything about you.”

“How about my ass?” He Tian dropped the bomb, with the same smug grin plastered on his face.

That left him non-pulsed for about two seconds. 

“What about your ass?” he mumbled.

“That time, the moment I showed you my ass, you cut off the conversation. So maybe you don’t like it,” He Tian added with a small frown.

“For real? You think that?” Mo Guan Shan felt his jaw going slack. “No, no, no,” he became a bit frantic. “You have a sexy ass. Beautiful. It’s everything I want in an ass.”

“Would you fuck it, then?” He Tian cut him short, and his smug smile returned.

He was not hearing clearly. Until now, he had been the one on the receiving end. And he didn’t mind getting fucked by He Tian because it was too damn good to care. But right now, the idiot was just cruel to play with him, and show him alternatives that were not in the cards.

“Of course, I’d fuck it,” he replied and stared back with a challenge in his eyes. Encouraged by the way the guy’s eyes lit up, he continued. “I’d fuck you into the mattress. If you’d only let me.”

“Hmm,” He Tian straddled his hips and rested his buttocks against Mo Guan Shan’s cock. “Then why don’t you?” he whispered against his lips.

It was not like he needed any more incentive after that. He grabbed He Tian by his buttocks, kneading them, reaching between them, and touching lazily everywhere, zeroing in the most important part. A small squelching sound took him by surprise when he finally reached inside, all the while his eyes never leaving the other. 

“Don’t tell me you already …?”

“Yeah, I prepared,” He Tian replied with a small shrug and adjusted his position to impale himself slowly on Mo Guan Shan’s hard on. 

He buried his face in He Tian’s chest, licking a few droplets of clean sweat, holding his lover so he could go slow, feeling the pressure like nothing ever in his life. It was so tight it was unbearable, and his instincts kicked in and he bit on He Tian’s hard flesh, capturing a nipple in the process. The other boy hissed, but not in displeasure. 

He needed to move. He needed to do something, so he took He Tian by surprise as he stood up, with his precious charge resting on his arms, and switched places swiftly. No matter how amazingly sexy the thought of having that impossible arrogant and beautiful bastard riding him, he wanted this first time to go differently. 

He Tian was breathing hard as Mo Guan Shan made him lie down on the plush sofa. The redhead covered his lover head to toes and now he imposed the rhythm. He could feel He Tian’s blunt fingernails burying themselves into his shoulder blades, but he didn’t stop and he didn’t let go.

“I get what you mean,” he whispered, as his breath grew ragged. “It’s amazing from the front.”

With that, he captured his boyfriend’s lips in an arduous kiss. It was not impossible to love. Especially He Tian. It was like all his life was falling into place, into the rhythm they moved now, flesh against flesh, kissing, biting, licking, and not getting enough, not yet, at least. 

He Tian’s face was transfigured. There was something akin to confusion in his eyes, but not the anxious kind, something more like wonder, and he seemed a touch vulnerable, as he was letting Mo Guan Shan fuck him into the mattress, as the redhead had bluntly put it just earlier. 

His lover was beautiful. The most beautiful person in the whole wide world, and that moment, as he felt He Tian clamping down on his cock, shuddering and moaning lowly, from somewhere deep inside his chest, he knew.

“I fucking love you, jerk,” he said lovingly as he engaged on the path of no return.

 

***

Minutes later, as they lay on the floor, where somehow they had landed, without even knowing it, all tangled limbs and sweaty skin, he finally took a look at He Tian. The guy’s face was a frown.

“Shit,” he mumbled. “Was I too rough?”

“Let’s say we’ll keep this for special occasions,” He Tian replied, giving him the evil eye. “You know, like your birthdays and stuff.”

Mo Guan Shan turned and took a long look at his lover. 

“Don’t tell me you hated it?” he asked, feeling his heart in his throat a bit. 

He Tian moved his fingers lazily over the pool of white on his belly.

“Not exactly,” he spoke, and suddenly he started laughing. 

Mo Guan Shan rolled over his lover, pinning him to the floor, with his arms above his head. He knew He Tian could shake him off at any time, but it felt good to know he was allowed such liberties.

“Only on birthdays, huh? Like once a year?”

“We could negotiate,” He Tian offered, while his devilish smile resurfaced once more. “Maybe on Valentine’s Day, too.”

“Shut your trap,” Mo Guan Shan murmured. “I cannot be that bad. I just need practice.”

“Oh, yeah? On my ass?”

“Hey, you’re pounding my ass almost daily, creep,” he protested.

He Tian easily broke the hold on his wrists and made Mo Guan Shan fall forward. He grabbed the redhead’s ass with determination.

“What can I say? Your ass is irresistible.”

“And you think yours is not? You have no idea how many times I jerked off to that particular pic.”

“Seriously?” He Tian bit him playfully on the lips. 

“Yeah. So there’s no way you’re taking this back from me. I’ll fight you,” Mo Guan Shan promised.

“That’s the spirit,” He Tian laughed. “Feel free to fight me. You know I always win.”

“Not if it’s a cooking showdown,” Mo Guan Shan snorted.

He Tian’s eyes grew wide.

“Pretty smug, aren’t we?” he cooed.

“How can I be otherwise?” the redhead smiled. “School is fucking over, I’m living in the lap of luxury and my boyfriend has the sexiest ass in the world.”

He Tian burst into laughter.

“I never thought I’d live the day to see you so carefree.”

Mo Guan Shan exhaled and pressed his forehead against He Tian’s.

“I love you, Tian,” he said softly. “Don’t ever leave me, don’t ever cross me, or I won’t be held responsible.”

“I love you, too, my little red ball of fluff,” He Tian joked, but his voice was honest.

“Can I ask you something?” the redhead drew back so he could look his lover in the eyes.

“Shoot.”

“What were you going to do if your brother was not going to agree with us?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Not to me. It still feels like I got lucky.”

“You got lucky,” He Tian snorted, pushing his pelvis against him suggestively. “But, about your question. I was just going to elope with you.”

“Elope? Like in those 19th-century movies?” Mo Guan Shan laughed.

“Yeah, and get you pregnant, so our families could not say anything anymore.”

“You fucking asshole!” Mo Guan Shan exclaimed and tried to smack his lover.

He was easily overpowered, and now he was on his back with the sexy monster on top of him.

“I would have taken you and run away with you,” He Tian said, this time, with all the seriousness he could muster, given the circumstances. “Now I’ll just have to put some money back where it belongs, no big deal. But I had everything planned.”

“And what if your brother was to find us?”

“Just run away again,” He Tian shrugged. “I can tell you this, Momo. I’ve never wanted anything more than I want you. Nothing can ever get in my way when it’s about you.”

The soft kiss that followed made Mo Guan Shan’s heart grow with even more happiness. And that was starting to become a problem because there was no way his heart could expand beyond that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I did it! Sorry about making this story angstier than originally planned, when I was just thinking of a little porny thing and nothing else. Somehow, little Mo infiltrated my mind and I made him more serious than expected for a porn with some plot story.
> 
> But I hope you liked it!
> 
> And fingers crossed for these two beautiful guys to become an item in the webtoon, as well. (Old Xian sama, please hear our prayers!)
> 
> Hugs and kisses!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! I love writing M/M stories, and right now I'm publishing here, on AO3, a comedy called [Box Shaped Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212113/chapters/37892006). If you could check it out, that would be great!


End file.
